A lost Memory
by happysmiles159
Summary: What would happen if Bella was taken and lost her memeory? When the Cullens ask the Volturi send Bella to help them what happens when she doesn't remeber them? Will she find who she really is or keep this fake life she has?
1. Chapter 1

When I opened my eyes I was laying on my back on the ground, there were a few people around me, and beyond them was a white ceiling that was dimly lit. They were all asking if a girl named Bella was okay, but they were all looking at me, I sat up slowly as they all backed away to let me get up. Once I had sat up I crossed my legs putting my hand on my head, which hurt enough to make me notice it, and looking up I found that they were all looking at me.

"Bella," one of them, asked putting his hand on my back to help steady me, "are you okay? You haven't passed out ever since you were changed a decade ago." _Changed into what? _"Into a vampire, Bella don't you remember?" W_ho? What? I don't know what you're talking about, so what should I say?_ I looked around the room; there were two girls by me and the man with his hand on my back so that I wouldn't fall over. The man was looking at the two girls, who both took one of my hands and helped me up and lead me over to a chair that I sat down in to try to understand what was going on. Looking around the room I found that it was all white with no bed, but there was a hard wood desk and a few book shelves along the walls.

"Who are you," I asked them all. They all seemed to be a little worried, like I was suppose to remember something that I just didn't.

"Bella," one of them said, "do you even know who you are?"

"Um…" I thought for a moment, trying to remember my name, "um…"

"Well, what ever happened, you lost your memory," the other girl said looking straight into my eyes. Eventually she left the room as if nothing had happened, I looked at the other two, was there something I was suppose to know? I searched their faces for emotion, but the only thing that I could find was confusion and concern. _Who are you? What's a vampire? Are you both vampires, as you claim I am?_

"Yes," the man said, I then noticed that he still had a hand on my back, "we are vampires. I'm Aro, and this is Rachel, she's one of your friends." I turned my head to look at the girl, who smiled sweetly at me, as if we had known each other for a long while.

This was where my memory began, the day when I was found Laying unconscious on my bedroom floor without memory, something made me remember this today as a strange man walked into the room. I was standing behind Aro, who had apparently been the one to turn me into a vampire, and who treated me as if I was his daughter. Still, I loved him as my father, he was the one to tell me about my past when it was discovered that I didn't remember on my own. I was standing behind Aro's throne, watching the man walk in, he seemed distressed, but still within bounds, he was looking right at Aro, as if there was no one else in the room. He was tall, muscular, and had short dark colored hair, and his eyes were a cross between very light brown and gold. He stopped once he was in about the middle of the room, and then he seemed to take in the rest of the room, and then his eyes stopped when they reached me.

"Ah," Marcus said from his seat by Aro's, "if it's not one of the Cullen's. What can we do for you?"

The boy's eyes seemed to stay on me, looking directly into my eyes, but I didn't make eyes contact with him. "We need your help out in Forks," the boy said after a while, "there are more werewolves then there should be to keep just us under wraps, and we don't know what is going on. We can't defeat them on our own and we need your help." The boy was still looking at me, which made me seem quiet uncomfortable.

Caius seemed to notice this as well as I did, "seems that he wants to know who our friend is Aro, why don't you introduce him to her?"

Aro hesitated to say anything, looking at the man questioning what to do, "Well then, I guess that you do have the right to know, Emmet. This is Isabella. She has been with us for around thirty years now."

So his name is Emmet. I nodded acknowledging him, but there were more important matters to take care of. Emmet was excused from the room, the members of the Volturi that were in the room all gathered around to decide what to do, most said that the Cullen's haven't given us a reason to hate them or not aid them, and we decided that we would send three people to help them. Pieces of paper were passed around and we all wrote our names down and put them in a hat, well everyone except Aro, Marcus, and Caius, who would choose the names of those who go. Marcus picked first and he picked Max, who looked about twenty one years old and was very strong and fast even by vampire standards, his eyes were red as a normal vampires, but his hair was a beautiful blond that looked like it actually might have been a light gold. He had been a friend for mine since a few years ago, and he was a kind man, well as kind as a vampire can be. Next to choose was Marcus, who picked out Sam, a vampire with short brown hair, who lived in Minnesota in America before he was turned a decade ago, and he was one of the sweetest boys I had ever met. He was only about fourteen when he was turned, so he was the youngest of the Volturi, who made his way here by helping me out a few years back with tracking down a newly changed vampire. The last to pick was Aro, I waited patiently behind his throne waiting patiently for him to draw his name and get on with the next thing. When he had drawn the last name he looked over it quickly, and to displeasure he said my name. Aro became confused for a moment and looked back at the name, it's not that I didn't want to go, but why did everyone look like it was even a mistake to put my name in the hat?

"This whole idea became more interesting," Aro said. I hadn't been outside these walls in twenty years, since I first lost my memory, but what did it mean that this would be so interesting? "Well, why don't we call our friend back in and introduce him to his new friends, then you three may go pack."

Emmet was called back in, and we were all introduced to him, I was last, but when we shook hands he seemed to hold mine longer, and seemed to want so desperately to tell me something, but looked like he couldn't. When the three of us were dismissed we walked half way back together, until the two boys were stopped and someone that I didn't really know asked the boys to follow him. I still continued on my way to my room, once there I sat down in the chair that I had by my window and looked out the window for a while before packing. Around twenty minutes passed before I started to pack, and I had only been packing for around five minutes and was judging what was in my closet when there was a knock at my door. I went over to the door to find that Aro was on the other side.

"Aro, sir, hello," I said confused about why he was there. He came in and wandered over to my bed, which was just there because I liked to lay when I read instead of sit, and saw that I had barely anything packed.

"You don't have much packed do you," he asked with a strange smile, "you always take your time with everything don't you?"

"Um, I do a little bit, but not a lot. I just liked to watch the people from the city, it's interesting to see how predictable they are every day."

He smiled like he normally did; a somewhat evil, yet still caring smile that I grew to love. "I was talking to the other two, and they have agreed that this will be more of a learning experience for you than anything. Mostly because you still can't really control your power of ice. I want you to spend the least amount of time in the Cullen's house as possible; since you rarely get out of these walls I want you to spend time out side. Go swimming at night or something, go shopping, take a hike, just do whatever you want to as long as you aren't in that house too much."

"Yes sir," even though I didn't know why Aro was higher up then me here, and I had to listen to him, with Max and Sam to make sure that I do. Aro helped me finish packing, though he was creepy for some reason he always treated me as if I were his daughter, but I doubted that we even were related in any form.


	2. Chapter 2

When I met up with Max and Sam to go to the air port to meet Emmet so that we could start our mission I found that each of us had one bag with some clothing and a few other things that we needed. It was just after sunset when we stepped outside the Volturi's mansion like building we found Emmet waiting by a truck, it couldn't fit all of us inside, so Max sat inside with Emmet, while Sam and I jumped on the back with the bags that we all had. The ride to the air port, and on the plane, was uneventful, what was there really to happen?

When we got off the plane Max and Sam got the luggage while I started to help Emmet find a girl named Rosalie, who had apparently come to see him get off the plane. Eventually I lost him and I was standing in the middle of the crowd alone, but as I started to move around Max and Sam found me, and we all started to look for Emmet together. We finally found him after a few minutes with a blond girl, she had the same eyes as him, but the two were in a very intense conversation, so we stayed a few paces away from the two. When she seemed to notice us she gasped, was there something that was surprising about the three of us? She seemed to look at me mostly; then took in the two boys beside me; she turned to Emmet, and then ran off for some reason. Emmet came over to us and said that the girl was Rosalie, and she had to make a call home before we could leave.

"Okay, Emmet," the girl said when she came over a few moments later, "now that everyone is updated with what's going on we can go home." We all looked at her, not really knowing for sure what her name was. "I'm sorry," she said after a moment. "I'm Rosalie Cullen; sorry I forgot to introduce myself earlier."

"I'm Sam," he put his hand out for Rosalie to shake, which she did.

"I'm Max," he did the same and Rosalie and him shook hands.

When it came to me I said, "I'm Isabella," but instead of shaking her hand I just nodded, due to the fact that Aro had told me that I shouldn't spend much time, or really talk much with any of the Cullen's. Rosalie's hand was out for me to shake, but after I just nodded she clasped her hands behind her back and started to lead us to a more jeep like truck that was parked in the parking lot. We put all of our luggage in the back of the car, then we all filed into the car and we started to what I presumed was the Cullen's home. I was a large house on the outside of town, and there were many windows around it, there weren't many houses around it, only one around two miles away, so there really wasn't anyone to bother the Cullen's. Sam got out first, then me, then Max, while we were getting the luggage from the trunk there was a tussle from the woods, we turned to see a girl sitting on a tree branch not far from where we were all standing. She had short brown hair and her eyes were the same color as the other two Cullen vampires, but she was still smiling pleasantly. As if something seemed to please her about the two boys and me.

"Alice," I heard someone call from right behind me, "it's not polite to stare, so just come down and introduce yourself." I turned to see that it had been Rosalie yelling at the girl that must have been her sister. I heard the girl come down from the tree as I found that my bag was underneath the two boy's bags, while the girl talked and introduced herself to the two boys I started to pull something out from a pocket in my bag. I hadn't remembered putting anything in the pocket, so I decided to open it and find out what it was, to my surprise I found my cell phone in the pocket, which I hadn't remembered even packing. I flipped it open to find that I had a voice mail message on it, so I decided to listen to find out what someone needed. "Isabella," I heard Aro's voice say, "the Cullen's are very tricky, so don't spend much time there, and if needed just call a taxi and come back here early. No one will think less of you." I just nodded, not really knowing what to do now while I closed my cell phone. I turned to find the girl from the tree standing right behind me, just looking at me.

"I'm Alice," she said after a moment, "they said that your name is Isabella, but I still needed to introduce myself to you." She smiled and put her hand out from me to shake.

I clasped my hands behind my back and just nodded, "yeah, I'm Isabella. Nice to meet you?" I would have taken a step back, but the car was behind me. Someone called Alice from somewhere, and she ran off quickly, while she was gone it was suggested that we all go inside, so that we could start to get the werewolf situation under control.

Once we were inside Emmet and Rosalie called out in unison, "we're back, and we brought some help." I heard quick footsteps, and soon I saw someone standing at the top of the stairs, "have you guys seen Alice," a voice asked from the top of the stairs. "Yeah, she went somewhere because she heard you call her." "Really?" I looked up the stiars to find a boy with the same eyes, but his hair was curled and a tad bit longer than the other boys, but he seemed startled by something when I looked at him, then within a moment he was gone calling for the girl named Alice.

"Just have them put their bags in the family room, we are going to have another visitor here in a few moments," a voice called from another room. Emmet took the three bags and walked down up the stairs and to who knew where, while Rosalie showed us upstairs to introduce us to whom she said were the only two that were there that we hadn't met. We walked upstairs to find a woman fixing a man's tie, once they were done the man seemed to race off somewhere. "Is the car pulled out," he seemed to call from another room. Some one answered yes, while he was somewhere the woman came over to us. "Hello," she said extending her hand, "I'm Esme, and you are.."

WE all introduced ourselves again, and once we were done the man came back, and would have left, until the woman reminded him that he was being impolite. He turned and apologized for having to leave, but another person was attacked and he was more needed there then here. I saw in Max and Sam's eyes that they understood, so we all nodded and he quickly left, yelling back that he would call someone named Edward.

"I'm sorry to be asking you all this, but could you all go spend some time outside. I'm sorry, but there is a man coming over from town, and he doesn't know about us being vampires, so could you spend some time outside? He will just be here for a little while."

"Sure," Max answered as he walked back down the stairs as we all heard a car pull up. IT was noisy and sounded old, and Esme lead us to another door that was meant for a deck, but they had decided to put the deck off the back of the house instead of off the side. We jumped off the side of the house and onto the ground instead of into a tree, and we watched the door close behind us. We ran around a mile into the woods until we stopped and wondered where to go, so we all started off in different directions but we eventually all ran into each other so we just sat down and started to talk about whatever we could think of. Eventually we got on the subject of our human lives, but since I didn't know anything about my human life I just kind of listened to them talk. Eventually I was tired of just sitting around, so I said that I would find them later and I went off on my own.

After a while I climbed a tree and decided to stay there for a little while, eventually I found that it was relaxing to tear small leaves apart and let them drop to the ground. I was around forty feet up, and I had been lost in my mind for a while when I heard a wolf's howl, and looking down I saw three werewolves at the foot of the tree. _Oh no, this is not good._ As the three werewolves walked around the foot of the tree I watched them, not expecting what I was to see next.


	3. Chapter 3

To my surprise I saw a werewolf come out of nowhere and pounce on one of the ones that were circling the foot of the tree. I watched it mostly tear at the other's throat, and after a bloody scene it was dead. Only then did I notice that two more werewolves had joined in, and I found that the first three were dead, but now there were a second group of three. I watched as they formed into a human form and stand up, "we know that you're a vampire, but come on, we aren't going to hurt you." I climbed down the tree easily, and the three said, "get out of here, it was decided between the Cullen's and us that there wouldn't be a vampire out here on their own." I found, when I was on the ground that each boy had tanner skin, as if they were Native American, but were outside so much it became even tanner, with each of their black hair cut at the same short length.

"Wait a minute," one of them said, "doesn't she seem familiar?" They all looked at me inquisitively, as if to remember something. "Is your name Bella?"

"No, my name is Isabella. I never go by just Bella," I answered. It was true that I had never gone by Bella for as long as I could remember, but maybe I could have in my human life? "Why do you ask?"

"The oldest of our group, he knew a girl that disappeared around twenty years ago, and she looked exactly like you do. The only difference was that her eyes were brown instead of red." I nodded and started to walk away; those boys most likely were only thirteen or so. I heard someone step on a tree branch approaching the group. "Now boys, what damage have you done? Who is this vampire?" I didn't turn, I just started to run off back to my friends, and strangely they didn't come after me, and I soon found the two boys sitting where I had left them, but now on the subject of someone named Edward.

"Who's Edward," I asked, but they quickly changed the subject, and said that we should most likely go back since it had been three hours. The two of them got up and we started back to the house, we found that it looked like it did when we had gotten there, but there was now another car in the drive way. It was a small silver car, and looked almost new. We heard a door close, and even though we were high up in the trees we saw the man from earlier that still remained nameless to me, and another boy followed him as they left. The man seemed in a pleasant mood, but the other boy, well he seemed like he was just sad, as if there was something he regretted, something he, well, was sadly remembering. The boy was handsome, even by vampire standards he was beautiful. His brown hair wasn't as short as the werewolves' hair it was a little longer, but not much. He was skinny, but in a way that seemed that he would have very good abs. He did really seem sad, like something was wrong with this day. The two got in the car and left, and soon the girl named Alice came out of the house and called for us, saying that we could come back in.

"Should we go in," Max asked Sam and I. "I don't know," Sam answered, "we could. Yet, that guy seemed really down, and we are here for a reason, so maybe we should continue to do what we were doing." I shrugged, not much we could do. I watched Max drop to the ground, Sam followed, and after a moment of hesitation I jumped down as well as we walked up to the door where Alice was waiting for us.

"I think that we owe you an explanation," Alice said leading us upstairs. "You see around twenty one years now one of our close friends disappeared. Her name was Bella Swan, and she still to this day hasn't been found." When we reached the family room where everyone but the two from earlier in the drive way was there standing. Emmet took over the story next, "our brother, Edward, was the one to love her. He protected her from almost everything, minus the one time that we left her here. Our family had to go to Seattle for a week, just to go and get out of this town for a while, and we thought that Edward and Bella just needed a week's break from seeing each other every day." Rosalie was the next to take over the story, "When we returned Edward went over to Bella's house, but he found no one there. When our father went to work the next day he found Bella's father Charlie, the man who was here earlier, checking at the hospital to see if Bella had been found. He was the one to tell us the whole story." The man from earlier that was looking for Alice was the next to take the story, "the story that we were told said that Bella went for a hike one day while we were gone, and when Charlie couldn't find Bella that night he and some of his friends went to go look for her, and through further investigation by us we even found that the werewolves helped them search for her. They still couldn't find her; they searched all day and night, but couldn't find her." The one to finish the story was Esme, "We searched for her for a week after we got back, Edward was the one to search the most, but we still couldn't find her. Today was the day that she originally went missing. That's why Charlie was here, just visiting with all of us help us helps him remember Bella, and it's hard for him to spend this day alone, this is also the only day that Edward is home every year. For this week he's home, he always searches for Bella in the woods, just in case he somehow he can find her, even though Bella has been marked dead in the state records, due to the fact that she couldn't have lived this long, someone would have found her by now. That's why we rudely rushed you out earlier; we thought that you at least disserved that explanation."

_Is this a true story? I mean really, a girl diapering into the woods twenty years ago._ I didn't believe this story, but looking at Charlie and Sam I found that they seemed really tense. It seemed like there was something I was forgetting, but I let it go when my cell phone rang, I took it out of my pocket and started to walk toward the front door, so that I could talk to how ever it was privately.

"Hello Isabella," I heard Aro say on the other end of the line.

"Hello sir," I said back, I didn't really have anything else to say. _Why is he calling me?_

"Your friend Rachel saw the Cullen's talking to you, so I wanted to know what they were telling you. Remember, they are tricky, you can't believe anything that they tell you."

"They didn't say much, they told me a story about a girl that their son was in love with. It was about how she wandered into the woods and never came back, so she has been written off dead. Otherwise Max, Sam, and I were outside in the woods just walking around and talking."

"Really," he seemed somewhat mad at that point, enough so that I could hear him growl on the other line, along with a few growls in the background. I guessed that this call was on speaker while the Volturi was gathered. "Well then Isabella, remember everything that we have told you and get your job done as soon as possible."

"Yes sir. The boys and I will get done soon." When the call was done I hung up and walked back inside to find that they had started to talk about the problem that we were there to solve, so I just joined in on the conversation. Yet when they saw that I had returned they asked who was on the phone. "Aro, of the Volturi. He really didn't have much to say, someone just informed him of something that he needed to get cleared up quickly, so he needed to talk to one of us, and since I was the one with the phone he had to call me." I heard a low growl from somewhere, it sounded like it was from another room, Emmet was the one to get up and find out what was going on first, and we heard a few shouts before he came back. He looked at Esme, who just sighed, like something strange was going to happen, and it was unable to be avoided. The boys suggested that we go and try to find some werewolves to stop, so that no one else will get hurt, and we could get back.

"Yeah," the boy from the top of the staircase from earlier said, "that would most likely be the best. Oh yeah, I'm Jasper." He seemed friendly enough, but I still wanted to know where the growling was coming from. We all left the house, and split up into teams. Alice and Jasper went together, Rosalie and Emmet, the two boys and I, and Esme stayed there to be there when a man named Carlisle and Edward got back. I was going to ask if those were the two guys I had seen earlier that left, but Max and Sam rushed me into the woods too fast for me to ask. After a while of just walking and talking we heard something rustle in the woods, we all look into the woods with an expectation that a werewolf would jump onto us. I felt the two boys tense, while I became ready to attack, with whatever I could do. Yet, when the sound came close Alice walked out of the woods, smiling she greeted us simply. "Hey," Jasper said following Alice closely behind.

"Hey, do you guys want to see this cool spot," Alice asked, "there's a meadow that no one knows about, we go there all the time to play baseball."

"No, actually we were just going to go look farther in the woods," Max said before I could even comprehend what Alice had said.

"Well," Alice said, "how about you two?" She was looking at Sam and I as Jasper put his arms around her waist, as she cuddled up to him. She seemed to really want to go, so I kind of wanted to go.

"No," I heard Sam say, "We were all told to stick together. So, I think that we are all good going deeper into the forest." With that the two boys headed deeper into the forest, and with a somewhat frown on my face I followed dragging my feet. We walked for a long while, before I really started to drag my feet and I feel far behind the two boys so that I could just run around on my own. As I started to head the opposite way I ran into something and fell onto my butt. Looking up I saw the boy from earlier that was leaving the house. I got to my feet apologizing, he seemed to just be staring at me, I wanted to look into his eyes, but I kept my head down and just walked away as soon as I could. I felt something wrap around my wrist, it and out of the corner of my eyes I saw the boy with his hand around my wrist, but he was still looking at where I had just been.

"Bella," he murmured. I tried to pull my hand away as his hand slipped into mine. He seemed in pain, with a slight piece of hope, so turning I put my free hand on his shoulder, but that was the wrong move. He put his hand over mine, and said, "Please remember."

"I heard about the Bella girl, and how today is the day that she disappeared. I'm sorry about her, but I am unable to do anything about it." I pulled my hands away from him, and he turned to look at me.

"So, what's your story? How did you end up with the Volturi?"

"I wish that I could tell you," I said once again trying to remember how I did come to be in the Volturi. "I don't remember though. Twenty years ago I had been a vampire for ten years, but I couldn't remember why I had been there, or where I had been in my human life. I was just with the Volturi, and I had been there for ten years, so I just decided to stay there since people knew me, and I didn't have any where else to go." I shrugged, "I have to go. Max and Sam have probably started looking for me by now." I turned and left the man standing there, but something was so familiar about him, enough so that I couldn't think of anything but him. For some reason as I walked away I felt a pain in my heart, as if there was something that made me really want to be there, next to this man that I had just meet. Yet, what was there that was so familiar about him?


	4. Chapter 4

"You shouldn't have just wandered off," Max and Sam yelled at me at the same time. We were hanging out deep in the forest, I was sitting up really high in a tree, while the two boys lectured me from down below. I had taken out my cell phone, and wanted to call someone so that I would have an excuse to leave the two, but due to the fact that I didn't know any one I was just sitting there staring at the phone. I felt a breeze and the phone was gone, I knew that it was Sam, he was the fastest runner of the three of us, but then looking down I was that neither Max nor Sam had moved. I let my legs fall on either side of the branch and leaned over one side of it. "Are you finally listening to us," Sam asked. I could tell that I looked very confused, but I was also prepared for anything that was about to happen.

"Hello Isabella," a voice said from behind me. AS a first reflex I created an ice cycle in a split second and jumped so that I almost hit the man on the side of his head if he hadn't moved over. "Wow," he said looking at the ice cycle that almost hit his head, "you are really fast Isabella. And you also seem to have the power to control ice," he flicked the ice cycle and I then recognized who he was.

"I'm sorry," I said as I pulled the ice cycle from the tree. "You're the man that had left the Cullen's house earlier, with that guy I just meet earlier. You're – um – Mr. Cullen, aren't you?" I jumped off the branch and landed on my feet at the foot of the tree. "I'm sorry. You scared me, and that was how I was taught how to first react."

The man came down and looked at me, more so looking me over I guess, "I'm sorry I startled you Isabella; that was surely not my intention." After that he looked up through the trees, "we should get inside, after today we all need some rest. By the way, I'm Carlisle, I'm sorry I had to rush out on you all earlier." With that he turned and headed in the direction of the house. The boys followed him, and I really had no choice to follow.

_Is this guy for real? I mean, he acts as a dad, just like Aro has acted toward me, but to five teen aged vampires? That's not a good Idea, but it's his house, not mine._ I was thinking this as I walked back to the house behind the three, just getting lost in my thoughts. AS we got closer to the house I felt like going another way, it was around midnight, and it was quite dark, but I still just felt something pull me away from the group. I just stood for a moment when we were outside the house, and watched them go in, when I saw them almost up to the door I started to run down the drive way. As I found my way to the main road I stopped, hiding not far in the woods, and I just started to run on instinct to where ever I felt like I needed to go. I soon found myself at the edge of the wood across the street from a house. It looked cozy, but why did I come here, I had let what my little memory take over; my memory of where to go. There were two cars, one seemed to be a blue truck, the other was another truck, but this one was older and was a red-orange. I couldn't remember where I had seen this truck before, but it seemed so familiar, so I walked across the street and put my hand on it, I took notice of the one light in one the upstairs rooms of the house, but no one would see me from up there. I felt someone's eyes on me, but as I continued to look at the truck I didn't pay attention to that, until they spoke up.

"You shouldn't be here," the voice said.

I turned to find that Alice had followed me here, "if I shouldn't, then are you here to take me back?" I didn't turn around; I kept my eyes on the house or the car.

"No," she said with a sigh. "I'm not here to force you back, but you shouldn't be here. Ever since Bella disappeared those werewolves have been watching this place the most, just don't want you to get hurt." She was walking across the street, and she came next to me and put her hand on my shoulder, "actually, you really shouldn't have even come here, if someone sees you we will all be in trouble."

I was clueless with what she just said, and instead I just dashed in a direction that I could remember going at some time, so I was just going to explore. I eventually found my way to a school; it was the Forks High School. I started to walk around the school yard, and just looked around, I still felt Alice following me, but I said nothing. "Do you go here, Alice?"

"Yeah, have you ever been in Forks before Isabella?"

"I don't know. I might have. In my human life, but I don't remember anything from that. This place does seem really familiar though."

"I would suggest that you don't tell Aro that." When I looked at her she seemed sad, but in a different way than everyone else, like there was something that I was just missing. She sounded like she sobbed, and I went over to her, and looking at her I found her hands covering most of her face, and she was sobbing, but there were no tears shed, because vampires couldn't cry. I gave her a hug and let her sob on my shoulder, even though she wouldn't cry, we stayed there for a long while. "Well, I lost that bet. Now I owe Edward twenty bucks." She pushed me away and took a step back. "Do you hunt," she asked me.

"Hunt? What do you mean by that?" I had just barely finished my sentence when Sam came running over, once again telling me not to run away. All I could do was nod, with so many questions running through my head. _Why did she sob? What is going on that I shouldn't really be here? Why won't anyone answer the many questions that I am wondering right now?_

When we got back Sam showed me to the room that the two boys and I had to share and told me to stay there, while he talked with Carlisle about something. He took my phone and left, leaving me alone with only a few books to read. I was only in there for a short time when I heard a howl, and opening window I heard the howl again. It seemed to be a wild howl, one that was uncontrolled. There was another howl, the second was tame and knew what it was doing. I swung my legs over the window sill, and jumped down to the ground below, then took off running toward the wild howl. When I found the wolf responsible it was surrounded by two other wolves, and I forced ice to engulf its leg so that it couldn't move, the wolves back off and let me in. The wolf was thrashing its self trying to break free, and then I raised my hand and formed an ice cycle, which I plunged into its heart, killing it so that it wouldn't kill anyone else. I heard many howls around the woods, and then they all stopped and the woods were silent.

"Are they dead," one of the wolves asked.

"There isn't any way of telling," I said off in my own thoughts as I remembered something that Aro told me while he helped me pack, "That could have been the 'father' werewolf; the one that was biting everyone, and building his clan." I started to walk deeper into the forest with my hands in my pockets, I didn't know if they were following or not, I just started to walk. I heard wolves running toward the dead wolf, and I stood my ground and took my hands out of my pockets and formed ice cycles in my hands. As the first wolf came at me I killed it, and then no other wolves came, but they were close; and I could tell that there were around twelve forming a circle around me. Now that their leader was dead, they needed a new one, but who would get that horrible title? I just started to walk back to the house, still with the ice cycles in my hands. I needed help for this last push. "We need all your help," I told the two werewolves behind me. "Get your whole group together and meet me back here in two hours." I walked back to the house, and then asked Carlisle to call his whole family together. I told him what had just happened, and I could tell that the two boys were quiet mad at me, but still they asked what I was going to do now. I told them my plan, they all thought that it was crazy, but still most of the Cullen's looked at one another and eventually decided that this idea would work.

Two hours later Carlisle and Esme were telling the werewolves the plan, while the rest of us stood in the background and waited. I could tell that one of them was missing, but I also knew that it was the one that was in charge of all of them, but why wouldn't he come? They all agreed, and our plan was set for the next night when the werewolves would be out.

The sun was rising when we all got back to the Cullen's house. Everyone seemed to rush around getting ready for something. Soon enough everyone was in the kitchen packing what looked like a backpack, or for Carlisle a briefcase. In only a half hour the only people left in the house was Esme, the guy that I ran into in the woods, Max, Sam, and I. The two boys and I were in the living room, I was reading a book that I had picked up before leaving Italy, and the two boys were playing a card game. Esme walked in and asked if we all needed anything, but we asked where she was going. "I'm just going to town, and Alice said that she wanted me to take all of you shopping for new cloths. If you don't need anything, then I'll leave you to Edward to watch." With that she left, and soon Edward was at the door asking if any of us wanted to go hunting.

"What is hunting," I wondered out loud and earned myself a few strange faces, "I  
mean what do you mean by going hunting."

"The Cullen family was the first to think of hunting animals, instead of humans,"  
Max said, "They call it hunting, like how we hunt humans."

That made sense, and also seemed like something that would be fun to try, but from the looks that were being exchanged between Sam and Max I thought that I would say no this time. I did want to go outside though, so taking my book I walked to the sliding door and jumped to the ground below. It was a nice day out, so I quickly found a tree and sat there reading for a while. When I had been out for a while I just walked back to the house and sat in there to read for a while, while the boys played another card game I eventually just sat and started to watch TV, and soon Esme came back and asked where Edward was.

"Who knows," said Max. Esme let out a sigh, and then she started to watch TV with me, until around one when Edward came home. Then the two went off to another room and started to talk. I started to play another card game with the boys, who ganged up on me and won, and then I decided not to play another card game with them ever again. After a while of watching them I asked if we could go outside and spar for a while, and the two welcomed this idea openly.

When the sun had set the Cullen family, the boys, and I were all standing outside of the house. Looking around I saw everyone was in a sweater, jeans, and had a weapon of some sort. Carlisle had a long sword, Esme had a shorter sword, Edward had a dagger, Emmet had a gun along with Rosalina, Alice and Jasper both had very old fashion looking guns, Max had his element of fire, Sam had his ability to control how blood flows in a body allowing him to kill instantly), and I had my element of ice to protect me. The werewolves soon came; they were in human form. I handed them all a large necklace with a large medallion on it; these would help us identify which werewolves were on our side, and which were to die.


	5. Chapter 5

When there werewolves had the medallions on it was time for the Cullen family, the boys, and I all split up into different groups. I saw Carlisle and Esme grab each other by the hand, than Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmet did the same. Both Max and Sam came to either said of me, almost insisting that the three of us be paired, but it was Carlisle who was the one to break us up.

"Someone," he said to the two boys, "needs to go with Edward, why don't you Isabella? Max and Sam seem to work well together, so maybe Edward and you would make a better pair than the three of you."

There was a growl from Max and Sam, and turning I said, "Come on you two. Let's just do our job and get it over with." I walked over to them, I didn't need to have a power to know what they were thinking, "I know what Aro said, but we have a job that needs to be done. I'll take care of Aro, if you two do our job correctly." Looking around I saw that everyone was surprised, with the exception of Edward, whose emotions were still unreadable to me.

After a short silence Max was the one to speak up, "if you remember what Aro said than you should remember what he said about some of these people. Keep that in mind while we do this hunt. Let's start," with that he turned around and started to walk off. The atmosphere was tense for a while, until Edward suggest that we start off. I followed behind him, running at vampire speed, until we came upon a werewolf that was easily killed between the two of us, between being frozen to the ground and the dagger that Edward had. After we had killed two wolves Edward suggested that we take a break, so that we wouldn't be so easily tracked. We started to talk about anything that came to mind, but due to the reason that I didn't get out much I didn't have much to say.

"So what movies have you seen lately?" "I haven't seen a movie in the last twenty years."

"What good restaurants have you eaten at?" "We are vampires, we don't eat."

"So, if you are trapped in a house for the last twenty years what have you been doing?"

"Lots of books and card games." It was true, I could beat anyone at poker, and I had read one hundred books in the last twenty years. A howl came from close by, and we both didn't even have time to think when a werewolf landed on me from who knew where. I heard Edward scream, I felt myself form an ice cycle in my hand, we both stabbed the wolf, and after a howl of pain it died on top of me. I pushed it off of me, it's blood was now covering me, while I spat it's fur from out of my mouth. Edward helped me up, even though I really didn't need his help. Looking down at myself I just laughed, I was now covered in werewolf blood, I had almost died, and yet I was laughing.

"Isabella, are you okay," Max and Sam must have run to my rescue due to the fact that I must have screamed. I heard everyone run toward the spot, and I stopped laughing, but what frightened everyone wasn't that I was almost killed, it was the look on Alice's face; it was pure horror, like something had frightened her. Jasper held her close and was rubbing her back, as she almost whispered Edward's name, then the look on Edward's face changed from the slight laughter to another look that was frightened, but even more serious than anything I had seen.

When he spoke it was in barely a human whisper, "are you sure Alice?" She nodded, and within an instant Edward had me on his back and we were running to his house. When he put me down he threw cloths at me, telling me to change quickly, we had to be on the next plane to Italy. I ran to the bathroom and changed quickly; while Edward seemed to pack up what little I had. I heard him run out the door, and when I came down I found that he was nowhere in sight, but soon he returned, quickly putting something in my bag and then throwing it over his shoulder with another bag, he ushered me out to his car.

Within a matter of hours I was back in Italy, and Edward and I were pulling up to the Volturi's mansion in the town square. I looked down at my hands; I could still smell the werewolf blood on me. Looking at myself in the mirror I was that there was still a good amount of blood coating my hair, and I still had a spot of it on my neck. I rubbed at the spot on my neck until it came off, and I realized that I didn't know why I had been rushed away so quickly.

"Why am I coming back here," I asked Edward, he seemed really mad or something, but I could also tell his concerned, he didn't hide that very well.

"There wa, he didn't hide that very well.

"There was a threat back in the woods," he seemed very short as we pulled up to the back of the mansion; where he parked his car and let me out. I saw Rachel standing there waiting for me, and I went up and hugged he. We were like sisters, and we shared most everything with each other. Seeing Edward a growl escaped her, he brought my bag over to me, "why don't you go unpack. I have to talk to Aro about something, and then I'll come see you." Rachel led him away, and I went to go unpack.

It was only about a half hour before there was a knock on my door; I answered it to find Aro on the other side. I was frightened for a moment, was this about something that happened at the Cullen's house? He reached out a hand and I took it looking at the ground. "Well," he said "I have talked to Carlisle, and he said that you had to come back here do to the fact that there was someone controlling the werewolves that wanted you dead." He then invited himself into my room and sat down, he looked at my bed where my bag was sitting (I hadn't unpacked it yet, I had taken a shower so that I didn't smell horrible). "I was talking with Edward, and he said that you had done a little exploring while you were in Forks?"

I didn't know what to say, he already knew the answer, "yes. One night I didn't was to stay in for a while, so I just started to run. I went to a house and a school; I didn't go anywhere else or talk to anyone." I wasn't defending myself, I just sounded like it was sort-of rude to ask such a thing.

He sighed, "Isabella, there's something that we all have been neglecting to tell you." He sat down in the chair that was by the window, while I sat down on my bed that was across from the chair, both of us looking at each other. "When you were changed, you needed someone to be your legal father. At this time you were still unconscious, changing into a vampire, and you seemed so helpless I wanted to help you. Somehow, I felt like you were my daughter. After that I became you legal father, therefore making you my daughter. That is why I've always been so protective of you, because you're my adopted daughter." This was interesting, and made a lot of sense, for as long as I could remember Aro had always been protective over me, and always treated me like a daughter. Now a lot of things that had gone on in the last years made more sense.

"So you're my father," I asked to make sure I was correct. He just nodded, but he also reassured me that nothing would change in the way that I was treated, or the way that he or I interacted with each other. After a while he left, and once again I was left alone. I feel back on my bed and stared at the ceiling, I wished that I could fall asleep, but then after once again sitting for a while, there was another knock on the door. With a mental grown I answered the door to find Edward there. Confused for a moment I let him in, and he was the one to lightly shut the door behind him. I turned around and he put his hands on my shoulders, with his arms straight out he seemed looked me over, "Can I help you Edward?"

"No," he said as a sigh, "not like this you can't." He pulled me into a hug; it seemed so protective, so normal, like I knew that I was supposed to be there, like nothing else mattered. _Why? Why does this feel so good? I just wanted to stay there forever._ When he let me go I took a step back, something seemed familiar about him, but what? "What's the matter Isabella?" He asked me so concerned, but not like a father as someone who just wanted to be there, more like a boyfriend. His right hand was now on my check, as if trying to rub something away, he just wanted to be there for someone, to have someone to hold onto.

"This can't be happening," I whispered to myself. Looking up at him, his eyes asked me what was wrong, "I think that I'm falling in love with you."

He brought me into his arms again, "I knew that it would happen sometime." I could tell that there was a smile on his face, "I want to show you something." He brought me over to the bed, and I sat down on the side of it, while he started to look through it, and quickly pulled something out of it. He gave it to me, and opening it I found that it was a photo album. There were a multitude of photos, of some humans in a parking lot, at a party, at a lunch table, a few were of pairs by some lockers, a few of pairs studying, almost everything that anyone could think of.

I kept looking at the album, and I liked looking at the pictures until I came to the end when I became confused. There were a lot of pictures of me with the Cullen family, or me and Alice, me and Edward, a beautiful on of Carlisle and Esme kissing on a boardwalk at sunset. There were pictures of all the Cullen family there, but why was I in some of these pictures? I heard a knock on the door; Edward took the album quickly from my hands and hid it as I opened the door. Rachel was in the other side of it, and invited herself in as she had done many times before, but seeing Edward she growled unusually loud for her.

"What is he doing here," she asked a growl still working in her thought, "Aro said that he wasn't to be here, for any reason."

I kicked myself mentally. He really wasn't supposed to be here, Aro hated the Cullen family. "Okay, so I have no idea. I really should have expected this though." I knew what she was going to do next, she was abnormally aggressive, "Rachel, if you don't want all of the other Cullen family after you, don't do what I think you're thinking!" It was too late; Edward was running from Rachel around the mansion, there was just one place I wished that they wouldn't go. As I walked into the main throne room everyone's eyes were on me.

"We have a problem," I whispered in Aro's ear, "I think that it is a big one."

He extended his hand to me, and I took it letting him read my thoughts before he started to growl. "Why was he there?"

I didn't have a moment to respond when the chase barged into the room from a secret door on the side of the room. They were at each other's thoughts, not really wanting to kill the other, but still wanting to hurt them. It took ten people in the room to pull the two away from each other, while someone tried to shuffle me away from the fight; that was soon going to be talked about. I quickly dogged them and ran to Rachel, who was now extremely mad, and you didn't have to be a mind reading vampire to tell that she really wanted to kill him.

"Now," Marcus said in a yelling voice, not really trying to help the situation. "What _are_ you two fighting about?" The two started yelling random stuff out, blaming the other for it. After only listening to them for three minutes it was Caius was the one to stop the two from fighting, and asked me what had happened.

I didn't know what to say so that neither of them would get in trouble. "I just found them fighting and running around the mansion while I was walking around." _Worst lie I have ever told! So unworldly obvious._ Aro was the one after a minute to come over to me, he reached his hand out, and I remembered the words that he told me twenty years ago _"If we ask you something and you have nothing to hide, then you'll take my hand and let me confers it."_ I took a gulp, knowing that one of the three of us would get in trouble. He read my thoughts in a matter of moments, and blamed this whole thing on Edward.

"Edward, you know what the rules are. We laid them out very clearly for you," Caius said. He seemed mad, along with everyone else, even Edward had a strange expression on his face. I assumed that he was mad for a different reason.

Aro was the first one to somewhat force me out of the room, "Isabella, why don't you go back to your room. This conversation isn't one that you should hear." Brian came over and took my hand, leading me from the room. I still kept my feet planted and pulled my hand away.

"Aro, I don't want to." I looked at him, this was the first time that anyone every stood up to one of the three.

"No," I heard a voice from behind me say. I turned to see that it was Edward speaking, "Isabella, this isn't a conversation that you should be hearing; so I'll see you later." With that I was showed out of the room, and I was put back into my room without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

When I was in my room I just went over to the window, the sun was just rising as I pulled the blinds closed, and I went over to my desk and sat down. I didn't have anything to work on, for school or for Aro, who for some strange reason had put a pile of paperwork on my desk before I had left. When I found that there wasn't anything on my desk I looked out the window, there were some humans milling about the town square, sp I just watched them, knowing where each one would go by just looking at their faces, due to the fact that they came to the square every day, doing the same thing. I started to hear noises from the throne room, and knew that there was something going on. I decided to go and find out what was going on.

Trying to open my now locked door I asked myself, "What the heck?" I walked over to my bed and fell on it, locked in my own room. I lay down on the bed staring at the ceiling, and I felt time slowly pass; it felt like the day passed like a year, until it was sunset and Rachel came to let me out.

"So what did you do today," she asked me as we walked down the hall.

"Well," I started, "I did nothing due to the fact that I was locked in my room for the daylight hours of the day, so nothing."

She seemed studded, "You were locked in your room all day?!" _Didn't you know that?_ "I knew that Aro was protective of you due to Edward being here, but I didn't think that he would go as far as to lock you in a room."

We were walking around in the court yard due to the fact that we both needed to get outside and it was now dark out. As we walked we started to talk about the different people in the Cullen family.

"I don't like that pixie of a girl name Alice; she just seems so – what's the way to sat it? - Like a pixie. She's shorter, and way more energetic than any vampire should be." I knew that Rachel didn't like the Cullen family, but it was the only thing that we had to talk about.

"She seemed nice to me." I some-what liked the Cullen family, they just seemed, well, friendly. "What about that Emmet fellow? What do you think of him?" _I don't want to change this subject, besides I miss the Cullen family. Maybe Aro will let me go visit some time._

"That idiot?" She looked at me like I was crazy, "he will _never_ grow up!" She seemed really mad, she started to go on a riot while I just looked at the sky and half listened. The night was partly cloudy, but the moon was out, no clouds were around it to block its view. "What about Jasper, you skipped him."

"I don't know, I only ran into him once. Why doesn't Aro want me around them? They seem like they are really nice."

Rachel ran out in front of me, "You are not falling in love with that Edward are you?" She was talking to me in just barely a whisper and nodded toward a balcony from one of the rooms on the third floor. We started to walk by a fountain, by the reflection I saw that on the balcony Aro was standing watching us.

I sighed, "No Rachel. I'm not falling in love with Edward," I spoke at het same volume as she did, so quiet that Aro couldn't hear. We continued to walk, talking once again loud enough for Aro to hear, but we changed the subject to a new store that Rachel had gone to while I was gone. We eventually ended up in my room looking at some store websites all night long, until a bell rang around the mansion, summoning all of us to the throne room. Rachel and I were lying side by side on my bed looking at the computer screen, and we both looked at each other when the bell rang wondering what was going on. Rachel raced into her room opposite of mine in the hall way, we both had to change due to the fact that we were both wearing jeans and a baggy old shirts, I had changed into a black modest skirt and a red sweater, and when I walked out the door Rachel was leaning against her door frame waiting for me.

"There you are Isabella," Aro said when I took my place by his side as normal.

"Yes, we can't handle this case without you," Marcus' sly grin creped onto his face sending shivers down my back. Once everyone was in the room and situated the two large doors opened, Sam and Max entered the room they both seemed worried as Alice and Jasper entered behind them with Edward at their heels. They all bowed to Aro, Marcus, and Caius, as I stood tall behind the three with the others.

"We have a small problem," Max said as if questioning if he should continue.

"Oh," Marcus said from his seat.

"Her name is Victoria," Alice said, "She's somehow controlling the werewolves, since they needed a leader after their original leader was killed." Alice looked frightened by this, but Jasper held her close in his arms, trying his best to comfort her. She closed her eyes, and seemed to be sleeping, until minutes later her eyes snapped open, she was looking at me, horror filled her eyes to the point that if she were human she would cry, but she turned and sobbed dryly into Jasper's shirt. Edward was looking at her, until he snapped his head to look at me, horror also filled his eyes.

"Aro," Edward almost yelled, "she's coming here; to get her revenge on me, by killing Isabella."

Everyone was taken back by this, if he was serious this was going to be bad, but I knew by looking at Caius, that he wasn't buying this. "How do we know that you are telling the truth?"

Sam was the one to step up, "Caius, I saw her with my own eyes. I was with Jasper, and I heard her say that she was going to kill Isabella, this isn't a lie."

I didn't know a Victoria, so I was clueless. "Who's Victoria, and why does she want to kill me?" I felt all eyes turn to me, and I could tell that I was scared, and the one thing that I wanted was to be in Edward's arms, for some strange reason I was falling in love with him.

"She's nobody," Aro told me snapping me out of my thoughts, "you have no need to worry." Yet I still worried, was I really going to die? I became scared, and I started to look down at my feet, until the end of the meeting. When we were all dismissed the best fighters were going to go back to Forks with Alice, Jasper, Max, and Sam who would kill Victoria due to multiple facts of things that she had done. When the meeting was dismissed I almost ran out of the room, but I still walked as if nothing had happened. I was walking back to my room when I was found, by a small pixie that was quiet happy to see me.

"Isabella," she cried hugging me, "I'm so happy that you're okay! I was so worried that you were followed here that I almost swam here to make sure that you were alright!" She wouldn't let me go until Jasper pulled her off, and even then she wanted to hug me again.

When Alice had given up I started to talk, "I have a question, if I ask you guys something, can you answer it how you want to? Or, do you have to answer it according to Aro's will?"

They all seemed to pause for a moment before Jasper spoke up, "Aro's will. There are a few things that he doesn't want you to know, and we have to answer those with the answers that Aro gave us."

I nodded, that's all I could do. _At least he's honest about it._ "I think that we were connected in my human life, but I don't know how, could you tell me that?" I looked at Alice, her eyes seemed hurt; pained even, and I knew that we were connected in my human life, but they just couldn't tell me.

"We can't tell you about your human life," Edward started looking straight at me, "we can't tell you about how we know you, and we can't tell you about Victoria. I'm sorry." He seemed pained by this the most, and only then he took a few swift steps toward me, and engulfed me in a hug, just like he had done earlier that day. When I was satisfied Edward reluctantly let me out of his arms, and I asked Alice and Jasper when their plane was leaving.

Jasper was the one to say, "In the morning, before the sunrises."

When we heard someone coming down the hall we parted ways, and when I got back to my room I found that Rachel was already back on the computer shopping her little heart out. We stayed there for the whole day, shopping online, which was fun to do. When she left I was alone, and I just sat reading a book for hours, just peacefully resting (well, this is what I consider resting, instead of sleeping or something).Max, Sam, Alice, and Jasper had come and said good bye to me before they left, and giving Alice a hug I whispered into her ear that I would call her as soon as I could. She seemed to brighten up with this comment, but Max and Sam weren't too happy about it.

about it. that I would call her as soon as I could. She seemed to brighten up with this comment, but Max and Sam weren't.

_Okay, so this is a short chapter, but I didn't have too much to put into this chapter. The next one will be longer! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I just read the books and see the movies._


	7. Chapter 7

Around two weeks later

The bell rang again early in the morning, I had just come back from drinking a murderer human who was most likely going to die anyway. I had quickly taken a shower to get the smell off me, and throwing on a pair of black pants and a blue sweater that I had since who knew when, and then headed off to the throne room.

When I entered the room Aro met me half way between the thrones and the door. "They found the girl named Victoria, and all of the Cullen family is here to watch her die. We agreed that they at least deserved that." Aro had whispered this into my ear, meaning it to be private, but everyone in the room could hear it. I knew this, and Aro knew this, but something just told me to let it go.

"Okay," I said and we both continued to our places. As everyone filed in It was a normal formation. Max, Sam, and three others that had joined them two weeks earlier entered first, then the Cullen family with Edward in tow, and the last was Victoria, held by chains at her wrists and ankles, with three more guards around her. When I looked at her she seemed well put together, but when she saw me she lunged in my direction, only being held back by the guards. As I took a step back she continued to struggle, but she still didn't move from the middle of the room. I felt someone's arms around me, and looking back I saw that it was Edward who had come to assure me that I was safe, and I just started to pull him closer, as he shared down Victoria.

"Victoria of the vampire James' coven," Marcus boomed. "You the two others of your coven have almost reveled that vampires are real a multitude of times. Your mate and friend have died at the hands of the Cullen family and of the werewolves that inhabit Forks of Washington, and for that you will now die at our hands."

The girl was looking only at me, as if to kill me just by a stare while the guards forced her to her knees. "Do you have any defenses against this claim," Caius commented.

"That girl was the reason for," she growled once again finding me with her eyes, "killed my mate, James, for that she must pay. That is why I have hunted her."

Everyone was looking at me, until Edward was the one to correct her. "Your mate, almost exposed vampires to the world by hunting Isabella, and that is why he died." My head spun, trying to remember this girl from my human life.

I saw Aro get up from his chair, ready to kill the girl and settle this matter once and for all. I saw everyone of the Cullen family move into their pairs, the man covering their woman's eyes; Carlisle didn't make an attempt to cover Esme's eyes, she instead buried her face in Carlisle's chest. Edward covered my eyes, and I knew that this was not something that I should see.

I heard Aro's voice, "Victoria of James' coven, you have almost exposed vampires to the world. For that you will now die." I heard Victoria's screams of pain, and I knew that Aro was beheading her, and then there was a burning smell. Edward uncovered my eyes, and I found that I had turned around and buried my face in his chest while he continued to cover my eyes. I turned back around, and I saw Victoria's body and separated head on the floor, while three others started a fire to burn Victoria's body and head. A chill ran down my spine as I looked at the soon to be dead girl, she did seem somewhat familiar.

I didn't want any of this. I didn't want to see the girl dead, or the Cullen family looking at me the way they always seemed to be sad and wanting something that I couldn't understand, and Aro's stares back at them filled with hatred, or the fact that when I was with the Cullen family something always seemed to be missing. I forced myself out of Edward's arms, even though that's where I really wanted to be, and ran out of the room and up to my room. I locked my door, even though any one could break it down at any time. Then took a pen off my desk, and threw it who knew where (well, I guess out the window due to the fact that there was a hole in the window after this). I went over to my bed after that and buried my face into one of the decretive pillows that were there, I didn't want to deal with any of this, I just wanted to run away, but the sun was rising and I was now forced to stay indoors.

I was left alone, to be with my thoughts; well until about noon when there was a knock on my door. I left it alone, hoping that they would just go away, and they did, until an hour later. I still ignored it, but I was sitting in a chair staring outside the window up at the sun, until I noticed some one run out side from the mansion. They had an umbrella, so it covered their face, until she turned around and looked up to my window. It was Alice, this time wearing a white skirt and a white knitted Hoddle sweater. She smiled up at me, but not wanting to talk or see anyone I closed the blinds of my window and went over to my bookshelf to try to find a book to occupy my thoughts.

I decided that someone was waiting outside the door, "I don't want to be here anymore," I said, "I want to just go and find out about my human life. Find out who I was." I threw the book that I was holding at the door, not hard enough to do any damage, but enough for whoever was on the side to hear and make my point. I fell back onto my bed so that I was looking at the ceiling, I just wanted to know so much, but none of my questions would ever be answered, and I knew that.

"Bella, open the door," I heard a voice say. "It's me Aro, just let me in."

"No," I cried, "I just want to be alone."

"Now, Bella. Right now." He seemed so mad, but if he wanted to get in he could break down the door himself. I let him bang until he was done, and then I was left alone, as I tried to remember my human life. Yet, for some strange reason, I still wanted Edward, and he was the only thing that I wanted.

* * *

It had been two days; y human life. emeber e was done, and then I was left alone, down the door himself."so much, but none of my questions would everalmost everyone that I could think of had come to find out what was wrong with me. I didn't let any of them in; I ended up just ignoring any time any of them were banging on the door. I would listen to Aro's threats to not let me go hunt humans, Rachel's pleas for me to come out. I would listen to Edward asking me to come out, his voice seemed so pained that I felt horrible, and every time he spoke on the other side of the door his voice sounded like velvet, so soft that I really wanted to go out and be engulfed in his arms, but the fact that I always felt like I was missing something stopped me every time.

"Isabella," he said this time from the other side of the door, "please come out, or at least tell me why you've locked yourself in there." I really wanted to, he had started to come up here every hour, but I took steps backward until I fell onto my bed.

It was around midnight the next time I looked at the clock, and looking outside I found that it was raining a little bit. I grabbed an umbrella and put my ear up against the door. Edward had left fifteen minutes ago, and listening I found that there shouldn't be anyone on the other side of the door. Quickly and quietly I opened the door. I had been correct; no one was on the other side, so I quickly closed the door again and started to dash down the hall toward a door. I rushed down the stairs behind the door, only to hear someone coming up the stairs as I passed down. I jumped up, grabbing onto the railing that I pulled myself up with to be hidden between flights of stairs. This must have worked, due to the fact that the person didn't even look up at me and continued on his way. I jumped down after he had gone a while away and ran even faster down the stairs.

When I was outside and about a block away I took a deep breath, knowing that this was my first time outside of the mansion without anyone coming with me. I started to walk around the town, soon finding myself at the town gates. I walked outside of the gates, and started to walk down dirt paths that lead through a forest. Even though the trees gave me a canopy to shield me from the rain I kept the umbrella up and enjoyed my walk. I eventually found my way to a small creek, it was calming to listen to the water flow down the creek, but I was interrupted by a small giggle off in the forest.

A voice surprised me, "I thought that you had locked yourself in your room." I turned to find that it had been Alice who had surprised me, but she seemed happy.

"I just couldn't stay in there anymore, but I think that I should go back." I took a step away, but Alice's had slipped into mine before I could walk away.

"Please don't go," she begged, "I really like you, and I didn't like _not _having you around. Why don't you come hunting with Jasper and I?" Suddenly, as if on cue, Jasper appeared next to her.

"Sorry, but I can't," I said sadly.

Jasper seemed to sense Alice's unhappiness. "No," he said, "you must. We insist!" He grabbed my wrist with both hands, pulling me along with him and Alice as they started to walk away.

I pulled my wrist back, Jasper's hands still gripping it tightly, with Alice's hand still in mine. The two stopped and turned to look at me, "I can't come with you. Aro is already mad at me, and he made me promise that I wouldn't do what you do; this hunting thing of yours. I'm sorry."

Alice took her hand out of mine and put both her hands on her hips. "Don't worry! Aro will never find out."

"Yes," I said in a sigh, "your eyes are this goodish brown due to the fact that you drink animal blood; mine are red because I drink human blood." Jasper let go of my hand at this point, and I shoved it into my pocket so that he couldn't grab it again." The two knew that I was right, and they knew that there was nothing that they could do about it. So they let me go and with a heavy heart I walked back to the mansion in silence. There wasn't anyone in seeing distance, so instead of walking up that stairs I climbed up a vine that lead to my window, and swinging my legs into my room I found that no one had found their way into my room. I tossed my umbrella into a corner and fell onto my bed, just staring at my ceiling, and Edward came to my door within minutes, and started to beg that I'd come out. For some reason I did want to come out, just to tell him what I felt, I started to walk over to the door to open it and hug him, to sob into his shirt even though no tears would fall. Yet, I just couldn't make myself do it. _I wonder, if he is the reason that I didn't like any other boy. Every boy that Aro set me in front of, any boy that I wanted I could have gotten, but I just couldn't look at any of them; I couldn't love them somehow; yet for some reason I loved this boy that I barely knew. And, I loved him more than anyone that I had ever met, I just loved him. Did I meet him in my human life? Did I love him then?_ I couldn't get myself to open the door, I just stood there hand on the knob, I was such a coward.

I listened to him leave, and that was the end of it. I couldn't do anything about it. I just let my door go, and I lay back down on my bed and closed my eyes. I lay there, hearing the clock tick, and I counted the minutes, taking no attention to what was going on around me, and maybe I should have, but I really liked how it ended.


	8. Chapter 8

I heard the bell ring, calling everyone together, but I didn't listen; I hadn't moved in three hours. Nothing mattered to me; Edward had stopped coming to my room, and I just missed him. I heard my window creek open, and someone land inside my room, but I didn't move. I felt them pick me up, but then put me back down, that was when I opened my eyes. Someone was holding me; they were pale, and singing a lullaby. I looked up, and found that Edward was holding me. My head was leaning against his chest one hand was holding it there, the other cradling me in his lap. I put my head where it had been, I liked I there, I liked the fact that he was there with me, it just seemed so familiar to me.

He was the first to say something out of the lullaby, "Isabella, I love you." He said it in barely a whisper, but I heard him like he had shouted it.

I shifted myself in his lap, and pulling on his shirt collar I pulled him into a kiss. We stayed there for a long time, kissing each other, really showing each other that we truly loved one another. "I have no doubt in my heart that I love you, Edward," I said this in a normal voice, I had nothing to hide, and neither did he.

"Carlisle," he said, "is down there fighting for you right now. We want you to come back with us; and I will not take no for an answer. You're coming back to where you belong Isabella."

"I think that's where I want to be," was my only answer. "I think that's where I belong, in Forks with you; I think that was where I was in my human life. Where I last was before I was a vampire." There was a knock on the door, I wanted whoever it was to go away, but Carlisle's voice was the one to come from the other side of the door.

"Listen you two," he sternly said, "we have an idea, but be need you two to agree before it can start."

We both got up, and Edward led me into the throne room, I as normal didn't have a choice in the matter. Everyone was in the room, and as Edward and I entered all eyes were on us, and that's where they all decided to stay.

"Isabella," Aro said, "There are many things you don't know at this moment. Yet, right now, you must make a choice. Dr. Carlisle has proposed something, and you can either choose to try it, or stay within the boundaries you are today. What do you decide Isabella?"

My head was spinning, this was a huge decision and I was to make it on the spot? "I only have one question, and I think I know the answer. Will it tell me more about my past if I go with the Cullen family's idea?"

Marcus answered my question, "Yes, Isabella." It was then that I realized that Marcus and Caius were like older brothers to me, and there was nothing that could be wrong with that.

Taking a breath I answered the question, "At the very least I will try the Cullen's idea, but if I fail I will forever live here at the Volturi, with no other questions." This was the deal that would push me, and just keep me going.

Caius was the next to speak, "Well then, this could be interesting. The deal with the Cullen family that has now been made would be that if you can figure out what happened to this girl Bella we will tell you everything about your human life. Then you can either go with the Cullen family, or stay here with us. It will be your choice only. No one's voice will be heard or will influence your choice."

I was stunned, surly trained police had investigated this case and if they couldn't find anything, how could I possibly solve this case? "Okay, I will try, that's all I really can do at this point." With that Aro came down to where I was, and took both my hands in his, holding them so that he could read my mind, and there was something that pleased him; a smile spread across his face.

"Your plane leaves in five hours, good luck Isabella" was all he said as he walked back to his seat. I bowed to the three and turned on my heel to walk out of the room and go pack.

As I was packing I heard a knock on the door, and going to answer it I found Aro wanted to talk to me in his office. Walking there I noticed that no one was in the hallways, which was strange due to the fact that there were at least 150 people staying at the mansion at all times, so there was always at least two people in the halls. It was a ten minute walk to Aro's office, due to the fact that my room was on the third floor, and Aro's office was on the other side of the Mansion on the first floor next to the throne room.

"Come in Bella," Aro answered when I knocked on his door. I had been in his office so many times that the red walls always seemed so welcoming.

"You wanted to see me," I asked stepping into his office. He nodded and waved me in. I took a seat in front of his desk and watched him shuffle threw some papers before throwing them off his desk.

Getting up and looking at the window he started our conversation on an interesting note. "Isabella, I really wish that you wouldn't do this. This Bella girl disappeared without a trace, even the most specially trained agents of the FBI have looked at this case, and they couldn't find anything; so why do you want to try?" He turned and looked at me; I could tell that he was desperate to change my mind.

"Why don't you want me to at least try? You could at least let me do that."

"Isabella," he said my name as a sigh, "I want you to stay here with us, I don't want you to go and be with the Cullen family. Isabella, I care for you like a father, and just like a father I want to protect my little girl, and I don't want to let you go." He had moved so that he was in front of me holding my shoulders, he didn't want to let me go back to Forks.

"Aro, no matter where I go, I will still come back. I promise you that no matter what I will stay here, with you, for at least one month in the year. Nothing will change that."

He let me go sighed, I knew that his words were sincere, but I didn't know what else I was to say. "Well, if you really want to try this you're going to need more than her first name. Her last name was Swan. She lived in Phoenix with her mother before she moved to Forks." With that he released me and I went back to packing what little clothing I had.

ng what little clothing I had, went back to packing what little clothing I had, year. e red walls always seemed so welcoming. _____________________________________________________________________________________

When we all got off the plane Edward and I were holding hands and were the last ones off the plane, and there was nothing that Aro could now do about separating us. The drive back to the Cullen's house was quiet; no one really knew what to say, so no one said anything. When we got to the house I didn't even go in, I actually just started to walk into the forest, and didn't look back. I asked Edward to throw my bag inside for me while I started to look at what I was in store for.

The first stop that I wanted to try was to get the file from the local police station. After an hour I found the file on public file, and took a copy to refer to if I had any problem. Yet, to my displeasure the file was extremely thin, the only information was where the girl Bella was going, when she left, who was talked to, and a picture of her at the beginning of the school year. Looking at the picture I realized something, this Bella girl was the same person in that photo album, but then this Bella girl was me. I started to walk back toward the Cullen's house, and there was only one thought that was running through my mind. _So, if this Bella girl and I are the same person – What happened to me?_

My next stop was the Cullen's house, to make sure that my suspicions about me being this Bella girl was correct. I found Alice waiting for me with Edward by her side outside the house, I asked the two, who looked at each other. With a sigh they both answered yes, that I was this girl. Shocked, so everything that had happened to this girl, her missing, and her father – that Charlie guy - was her father who missed her. The school was her school. That house and truck, those were her's to. Even Edward, her one love, didn't belong to me – it was all her's, none of this belonged to me. Within moments I was running through the woods, I didn't remember any of them. I didn't remember anything of Forks, of that Charlie guy; I didn't remember any of it.

The next time I opened my eyes I found that I had run into a tree, which I really could understand. I had been running with my eyes closed, so it was inevitable. I quickly realized that I still had the file in my hand; I threw it to the side and realized that I had a horrible headache, which really, really hurt. I closed my eyes, and began to understand why Aro never wanted me to come here, and I started to regret coming here in the first place. I heard someone come and sit by me, and after a while I opened my eyes to see him looking at me.

"Now you understand most everything, don't you Isabella," Carlisle asked me.

"Why didn't Edward come after me? I thought that he loved me or something along that line."

"Edward wanted me to come and talk to you. He thought that I might do a better job than him." Carlisle started to laugh; I knew that he was right. Edward most likely was the last person I should talk to right now.

"So, the ending of my human story is that I disappeared without a trace? Then, somewhere along the way I was turned into a vampire and ended up with the Volturi?"

"That's what we have put together."

I sighed, this means that I hadn't been a vampire for thirty years; I had only been one for twenty years, where my memories started. So how much of my life has been a lie, I knew that Aro really cared about me, that Rachel and I were friends, but what could I trust anymore?

"So, do you still want to be called Isabella?"

"Due to the fact that I don't remember why I liked being called Bella during my human I'll ask to be called Isabella." I got up and started to walk deeper into the woods. Not really knowing where I was going.


	9. Chapter 9

I had been running for a long while when I felt something tackle me from my right side, and looking up I was that it was a werewolf. He quickly formed into a human, my arms stretching straight out to the sides the same as my legs, each being held down by the man that was now in front of me.

"Bella," the man questioned. I recognized his voice from before, when I had been talking to those other werewolves, and he showed up just as I left.

"Let me go," I almost screamed. "I have to go! There's something I need to do!"

"Who turned you Bella? Who turned you into a vampire?" He was screaming at me, and I didn't know why.

"Who – who- who are you? Why are you yelling at me?"

"Bella." He stood up, still looking at me, and somehow I felt like those eyes, like there was something that was normal about those eyes looking at me. "You don't remember me, do you?" He too seemed sad, but helped me up all the same. "I'm Jacob Black."

I looked at him, he knew me, but I just couldn't remember him. "You knew me, from my human life. Didn't you?" He nodded, a simple response; that hurt me even more. "I'm sorry! I can't remember you, I can't remember anything from my human life, so I don't remember you. Maybe you can help me though."

"With what," he asked.

"Do you know what happened to me? I disappeared, so do you know what happened?"

He stopped for a moment, "I can help you only a little bit, I can show you where you disappeared. I don't know much after that." I nodded to this idea, and we started to walk away, he showed me to a road, it was a gravel road that over looked a beach, surrounded by forest. He showed me around a half mile down the road where he last picked up my scent, it was surrounded by so many trees enough so that you couldn't see the road from somewhere in the forest or the beach. "This was the last place that we could pick up you scent. We also smelt two other vampires and there was a dent in a tree, and dirt was thrown up around the road, showing that you put up a very good fight against those vampires, but they still must have taken you away." I remembered this place, I remembered two pairs of cold arms pulling me, and that was when I remembered the whole story.

"_Edward! Edward!" I heard myself screaming, even though something told me that he wouldn't appear. I had been walking when two people, two vampires, came out of nowhere, telling me to come with them, but I just couldn't will myself to do that. I had been running when I tripped at this road, on what I still don't know, but I pushed myself up to find the two trying to put me into a car. I started to throw myself out of their arms, and I ended up hitting a tree in the process. Eventually I ended up unconscious in the car as they drove away._

"So how did I end up at the Volturi?" Jacob looked at me strangely, and I had to re tell him the story that I had just remembered, and he asked if maybe the Volturi had captured me. "No, Aro said that he would never do that."

"Well, you had to get there somehow," Jacob said with a sigh. We both wracked our brains for a long while, but neither of us could come up with anything. I couldn't believe it, something happened, but I guess that only Aro knew. I said good-bye to Jacob, and reluctantly turned to go and tell the Cullen family what I had found, but I wished that something, anything, would keep me from going back there. I would just be too strange to go back there and have to talk to them. I found my way to the highway, and looking up to the sky I found that it was around mid-day, but due to the clouds that heavily blocked the sun it wasn't light enough to make my skin sparkle like it sometimes did in Italy. Looking to the side I found that a silver Volvo speeding down the highway. I continued to walk as the car slowed to keep with my pace and the window rolled down to show that Edward was driving the silver car.

"So," he said looking at me, "Carlisle talked to you?"

"You already knew that," I reminded him. "What are you doing anyway? It's Monday; shouldn't you be at school or something?"

"Well, I've been traveling the USA for the last twenty years looking for you, even though everyone said that you were dead. So, I'm not registered for school in any state. Hop in Isabella, it'll be faster than walking." He stopped the car and got out, almost herding me to the other side of the car so that I would go with him; so I had no choice but to go with him.

He drove me home while I sat in silence and he tried to get me to talk; asking me questions about what I had found if anything. I ignored him, still upset that he didn't tell me what he knew when I first talked to him. I hadn't put my seatbelt on, I was leaning against the side of the door, barely on the seat and with one swift motion I would be out the car rolling on the road and running away. When I looked forward I saw that there was a police cop at the end of the road, which we were speeding towards at a really fast speed with Edward's eyes only on me. Even as I looked on at what we were about to run into Edward still only looked at me, and after I screamed stop was when he hit the brakes causing the Volvo to extremely dent the police cruiser.

"Edward," I screamed at him as we both fought our way out of the car that now had inflated air bags. I fell to the ground, but got up at vampire speed to see a police man stumble out of the car. I jumped over the car to almost strangle Edward, but he stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Are you alright," was all he asked as he hugged me tight, not wanting to let me go.

"Am I alright," I growled, "You just crashed your car and a police cruiser! Why did I even agree to get in your car? I should have noticed that you Cullen's drive outrageously fast! If you can just run faster why do you even have cars? Now we are in trouble, and Aro will kill me if he finds out that this happened. I love you Edward, but you have to be more careful with your driving!" I hugged him back, but then forced my way out to apologize to the police officer.

"Isabella," he questioned, staring at me in disbelief. "Is that you?"

"Charlie, I thought that you had retired a long time ago," Edward seemed kind of tense.

"What's going on here Edward," Charlie asked still standing by his destroyed car.

"Help me," Edward whispered to me only so that either of us could hear.

"You are on your own," I said turning around on my heel. "I don't know anyone here. Wait, did you say Charlie?" I turned back, to see a startled face looking between Edward and me, and I was tongue tied. I backed up, and pushed Edward in front of me to explain.

"I really don't know what to say here," Were the first few words out of Edward's mouth, "Um..."

I couldn't tell what Edward was thinking, and I wondered if he could hear what I was thinking. And considering that he didn't answer my question I realized that any question I thought no one ever answered. So I went with he couldn't. I felt really bad about what I thought was the only option to get out, but I really didn't have another option. I froze Charlie's feet to the ground as Charlie started to freak when I did that. I came out from behind Edward, and grabbed a tree branch from a low tree, and apologized in advance for what I was going to do. With one swift motion I had the branch raised to knock him out, but Edward stopped me.

His voice sounded like he couldn't tell what I was going to do, "what the world are you doing?"

"This is the first thing I could think off, unless you want to explain to him what happened, and everything else that goes along with that?" I looked at him, his face was torn, between letting me do this and stopping me dead in my tracks. "Well," I asked again, "what should we do smart one?"

"I don't know, but I do know that you shouldn't knock your father unconscious even though you don't remember him." He was serious, you could tell by his face.

"So, you just ran into my father's car; and you're the one telling me not to hurt him?" I threw the branch back into the forest, extremely far, even for a vampire. I could hear Charlie gasp, and turning to him I wondered if I should tell him. "What the world do we do?" I started to rub my head, that was now acing even more then it was when I had been walking along the highway.

"Maybe," Edward started to suggest, "we should take him back to my house and tell him?" His face was serious along with his tone.

"A human body _can't_ with stand being frozen! That would kill him!"

"Then freeze his arms, legs, and something over his mouth; and I'll call the school and Carlisle."

I shrugged, and did as he said. Charlie seemed to just be staring at me in disbelief as I did this, which made me feel great sorrow that I was doing this. While Edward called everyone I pushed the dents in the cars, making them as good as knew. Well, the air bags would have to be reset, but that was minimal. Both cars still ran, we put Charlie in the back of the Volvo, and I followed Edward in the police cruiser. When we got back to the house everyone was there, and helped us bring Charlie into the house and stand him up. I heard a microwave beep, and Rosalie came in with a cup of coffee while I unfroze him with one wave of my hand; when he fell to the ground with a soft thud. I watched as everyone helped him onto the couch and handed him a thick blanket with the coffee. I felt as if I were to cry, but I still knew that I couldn't, I may not remember him, but I still did fell like he was a father to me. Not like Aro, but with as a true father. I ran out the front door, Edward following close behind, as I ran through the forest again, but with my eyes open. I didn't go far be for I fell to the ground sobbing, but I knew that no tears would fall, so it was such a dry sob.

It wasn't long until Edward had found me, taking me into his arms just like he had just before I had agreed to all of this. He sung, well this time hummed, the lullaby he had before, letting me just dry sob into his shirt. I couldn't understand this, I still loved Edward and he apparently still loved me, but Charlie? Would he still love me when he put everything together? After a long while I stopped sobbing, and pulled Edward even closer to me, as he just told me that everything was alright, I had nothing to worry about. I trusted him, and eventually shifted in his hold so that I was facing him. I kissed him on the lips, and he kissed back, now holding me closer, wanting me to be there with him. _How can you still love me? I'm a monster with no memories of you, so how can you love me? _We eventually ended up sitting there, just in quiet; neither of us knew what to say.

"I still have to figure out how I ended up at the Volturi, and how I became a vampire. How do I do that?" I was still close to Edward, I loved him, and he loved me. I hoped that he could help me out a little bit.

"The Volturi are able to do whatever they want, so they could have kidnapped you." He wasn't done with his thought, but my loud cell phone ran interrupted him. I looked at the caller ID to see that the call was from Italy, Aro most likely.

"Hello," I said simply into the phone.

"Isabella," Aro said on the other end of the line, "How is your research coming?"

"Well, I found that the girl Bella had gone into the woods to go hiking, but was kidnapped shortly after her hike began. She put up a fight, but was still taken away. I don't have anything besides that yet, sir."

"Well, for leaving only 24 hours ago you've gotten quite far. I was just calling to make sure that you were alright, I'm sure that you'll have a guess for us soon then." With that we said goodbye and hung up.

"So what now, Isabella," Edward asked after a moment.

I looked back at him again, and kissed him on the lips, and then shrugged. "I don't know, but can we not go back to your house? I don't want to face that Charlie man. I got up, and I heard him follow as I started to walk away, talking with Edward as we went over different situations that might have happened. Yet, we couldn't assume anything, and there wasn't a witness to interview.

_Hey!!!!!! Okay, so this wasn't exactly how I was planning this to go, but I think that this is still a good way for Bella to figure out what happened. _

_Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _


	10. Chapter 10

I didn't know how long we had been walking, but it felt like a long while. We had walked by a river, along some tree lines down a street, past the school, down the main street, any where we could think of we walked and thought through this. Eventually though we found ourselves surrounded by three werewolves, who transformed into human form and asked us what we were doing.

"I'm sorry," Edward said, "I didn't realize that we had passed onto your land. We will get off." Edward turned to walk back towards where we had been, but I was the one to stop him.

"I just wanted to go and see a place that Jacob showed me a while ago, I was going to look there for something," I thought that this was a decent excuse, and apparently it was due to the fact that they just said that my reason was okay and walked off. I started to walk off and I felt a very confused Edward following me.

When we got to the spot I started to climb one of the trees to the top, where I started to jump from tree to tree trying to follow anything that may help. I finally found it, the symbol of the Volturi, which wasn't what I was hoping for, but I could take it. It was at the very top of the tree, so I easily ripped the top off before climbing back down. Edward was actually sitting at the bottom of a tree holding an apple when I came down, and almost instantaneously got up when he heard me coming down.

"So why did you rip off the top a tree," he asked me, I could hear the confusion in his voice. I showed him what I had found, and he turned it over in his hands, trying to decide what exactly I had found. "The symbol of the Volturi, what does this prove?"

"I really don't know. I guess that the Volturi kidnapped me?" I was as confused as he was, if not more, but I just let it drop at that I think that I knew the rest of the story. This made the world so much more difficult, how could I go and be with the Volturi one month in the year if I loved Edward and only wanted to be around him, and knowing that they kidnapped me and forced me into being in the Volturi? I sighed, there were few things that I could do now, so I had to go back to the Volturi and find out what was going to happen now. "Can you drive me Edward?" I came up close to him and pulled him into a kiss and wrapped my arms around his waist. He did the same to me, kissing me back and pulling me closer to him by my hips, and even though I didn't want to I backed away and turned around so that he was behind me, and took a slight unneeded breath before resting my head on his chest. "Come with me, please, or else I'll stay here, with you forever, with the Volturi knocking at your door."

"Don't tempt me," Edward spoke into my hair. "I would keep you here if I really could."

"Then please keep me here. All I want is to be with you." His arms were across my chest, resting on my shoulders, as if to protect me from anything that might hurt me; even though I am a vampire.

Within a day I was ready to go back to Italy with Edward, and the rest of the Cullen family who really wanted to come for some reason. I had found out that Edward and I actually had been out for five days, and luckily Charlie wasn't there when we got back; well he was somewhere in the house, but not in any of the rooms that I went into. Edward and I only stayed in the house for only twelve hours before we were throwing multiple bags into the back of two vans that were from the air port.

ouse for only twelve hours before we were throwing multiple bags into the back of two vans that were from the air port. back a While we were on the plane Edward an I sat next to each other, Alice and Jasper in front of us and Rosalie and Emmet behind us. I started to wonder where Carlisle was on the plane, but I didn't let that ruin my conversation with the others. We talked the whole ride, until the four others started to share some form of a movie or music, and Edward and I were left to talk. Well, we really didn't talk; I let my head rest on his chest, while he hummed that lullaby that he always did when he held me.

When we got back to the mansion, after ten hours of either being on a plane or in a car, I was rushed away from the Cullen family almost as I got out of the car. Looking around I found that it was twilight, and somehow a week after I had left, but I was surprised by what everyone did to me when I had returned. I was rushed to my room, which had been picked up while I was gone, and locked in it. Bewildered I didn't know what to do besides try the handle over and over again, but nothing ever changed. After I had been locked away for around a half hour my cell phone rang, I picked it up to find Aro on the other end.

"I'm sorry Isabella," he said after hellos, "but we need you to stay in your room." He seemed so serious, but there was something like regret in his voice.

"Aro, for the last time, what's going on?" My voice wasn't loud; it was dry and scared, just like I was at the moment. I was scared without Edward, knowing all I wanted to do was be with him. "What's going on?"

"Bella, just relax and everything will be fine. You just need to stay in your room for a few days. Just relax and this will be over soon." With that he hung up, I yelled into the phone for him to tell me what was going on, but I eventually dropped my phone and started to pound on my door. I stayed like that, continuously pounding on the door or yelling for hours, until I somehow found myself on the floor panting, I needed blood. I hadn't had blood for two weeks, and I so badly needed it. I forced myself up and looking into the mirror I saw that my eyes were blood red, I was really thirsty.

It was days, I stayed in that room for days, locked there, thirsty, and just saying his name over and over again. "Edward." I couldn't get up, if I didn't get something soon I would die of thirst. Yet, after so many days someone came to get me, they took me outside, and helped me find a human to drink. When I was done I was brought to the throne room at the mansion, and the only ones there were Aro, Caius, and Marcus. I bowed in front of them, as I wondered what was going on. I looked like a mess, I had just hunted, and even though I had been in my room I was still in the same outfit as the day that I came here. I fell to the ground, sitting with my legs underneath me, and looking at the ground until someone pulled me into a chair. It took a while for me to realize that I was in the chair, and looking around I felt so alone, no one was there, not Rachel, not Alice, not Edward, no one.

"What's going on," I asked in a dry, pained, voice. "I want Edward."

"He's being sent back to Forks Isabella," I heard Caius tell me. I felt like the world around me fell apart, and if I were human I would be crying. Until I felt something on my shoulder, and looking up I saw that Aro was there, both trying to comfort me and reading my mind.

"Why do you want your memories back so badly Isabella," he asked me in an icy voice.

"I don't care anymore, if I never get my memories back that find, I just want Edward." I looked up, I knew that my eyes seemed desperate, but I didn't care. I watched Caius come to the other side of me, and Marcus stand in front of me.

"Well," Marcus said, "We are all anxious to hear what you have found out about how Bella disappeared and what happened to her." I could fell three pairs of eyes on me, all waiting for my answer.

"Bella decided to go hiking in the woods one day. While she was hiking deep in the woods two vampires stared to track her, but she didn't notice and then the two tried to take her. She ran to a road, where the two kidnapped her after a fight; and threw her into the car unconscious. The two vampires were from the Volturi, and Bella was brought her and changed."

"Now who is she," one of them asked.

"Now she walks around with no memory of her human life, she's me." Within moments I felt three hands on me, one on each shoulder and one on my head. I felt pain surge through me, I didn't know what was going on, and taking me by surprise I screamed a blood curtailing scream that was heard through the hold mansion. It had been so silent, as if my scream was a knife that cut through the air. Something changed; my memories flooded my mind like a wave on the shore.

_Sorry that it's so short! I still have a few more chapters before the story is over, so I'll update soon! _

_Review Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	11. Chapter 11

The first time I met Edward he seemed to not like me, but he only wanted to drink my blood in the middle of class, even though if he did he would endanger his family. That's why I am still here today; he wanted to protect his family. I went hunting for answers when he saved me from Tyler's van that almost killed me, after he wouldn't tell me how he was able to do that. Then he saved me from those men when I went shopping with Jessica and Angela, that was the night when I figured everything out, and he told me. After that we started dating, and on my birthday his family threw me a party, even though I didn't want one, and Jasper almost killed me. After that Edward left me, in order to keep me safe, lying that he didn't love me. After that I started to hang out with Jacob, and Edward thought that I had killed myself and came to the Volturi to be killed, and I saved him. That was the first time that I met the Volturi, and they scared me extremely bad. I remembered Charlie, my father that had been left by my mother when I was a few months old, and I had moved back to Forks because my mother had remarried, and wanted to travel with her new husband, so I forced myself from the sun into the rain of Forks.

The last thing that I remembered was Edward proposing to me, I had answered yes, and I remembered having gone hiking so that I could decide how to tell Charlie. Then this happened, and I almost hurt Charlie extremely hard. I felt horrible, how could I forget everyone? Then treat them so horribly.

I realized that I was still conscious; I felt cold hands on me, trying to help me and calling my name. As the pain started to pass I opened my eyes, seeing that now everyone was in the room, but none of the Cullen family was there. I was helped up and escorted to my room by someone, but I never looked at their face, so I didn't know who helped me. Rachel came to help me in my room, with Alec in tow behind her. Luckily Rachel and Alec were dating, so she was able to make Alec absorb my sense of touch so that I couldn't feel the pain. Eventually I told both of them that I could deal with the pain, and if they could just leave so that they wouldn't have to see me like that was most likely the best thing they could do for me. By the time they left the room Alec's abilities wore off, and I was in pain again. I heard myself scream, and I remembered the time that Jacob bit me, almost turning me into a vampire. That pain was almost unbearable. Yet when I woke up from that Edward was there with his angel like face to help me recover.

This time thought I wasn't as lucky. When I awoke I was alone, the pain had worn off, but there wasn't anyone in the room to comfort me. I sat up, and looked at myself in the mirror, I looked horrible! I fell over laughing, knowing that I had been conscious during the whole thing, and now I looked like a mess. I went into the bathroom and took a shower, it was nice and warm, I could tell due to the steam that was coming over the top of the shower. I changed into a pair of skinny jeans and brown turtleneck sweater, that I honestly couldn't remember buying, and waited for something to happen. Which, luckily it did soon; my phone rang right as I wondered what was next.

"Aro let me go back to Forks," I screamed into the phone.

"Isabella," he said in a clam tone, "you must stay here for another month. Then you won't have to come back for a year." He seemed so pleased with himself, but I hated him.

"Aro, it's Bella again. At least let me talk to Edward! I miss him so much."

"We will talk about this in an hour; we will see what we can do to find the Cullen's phone number. Why don't you take the rest of the day off and stay in your room to calm down." With that he hung up and I was alone again.

I screamed out of frustration, all I wanted was Edward, to be able to pull him close in a kiss and know that he would always be there. I walked over to my bookshelf, hoping to find something there that would help. I found the photo album, and opening it I remembered taking every picture, or Alice taking some of the pictures, and this was the closest thing that I had to Edward. This was the first time that I found myself looking at the last page of the album, and I somehow found a small silver cell phone. I opened it and went to the address book, and somehow found that it was filled with several numbers in it. Everyone I could think of, besides Edward this made me growl from anger, but instead I found Alice's number instead and listen to it dial.

"Alice," I said when she picked up, "is that you?"

"Bella?!" She said surprised. _Wow, I surprised the physic pixie._

"Yes, and Aro locked me in my room and said that I have to stay here for another month. Oh yeah, I got my memories back! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, Bella's back, but we do have to somehow get you back here in sooner than a month or Edward and everyone else will go crazy without you! I'm already off the plane, so I'm back in Italy! I'll get Aro to do this, and if not, Jasper will knock everyone out with his emotion stuff and we'll be in Alaska before they all wake up!"

"So you'll be here soon?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how we are going to do this," with that she said goodbye and hung up.

I think that it was only a little while before one of the boys that I hated in the mansion kicked open my door and threw me over his shoulder. I pounded on his back and yelled at him, kicking his chest, up none of that seemed to faze him as he literally threw me into the throne room against the opposite wall. I moaned in pain and felt many eyes on my, but when I looked only Aro was by my side. He helped me up and with pain in my eyes I watched him walk back to his seat, and I had no choice but to follow and stand behind him. I let my eyes travel upward to see the Cullen family in the middle of the room, Edward being held back by Rachel, Alec, and Renata, Alice being held back by Jasper who held her close trying to calm her, and Esme being held back by Carlisle holding her hand and holding her close.

I couldn't look at them, all I wanted to do was run and be with them, they were like family to me, and one day they would be my family, but if I were to defy the Volturi they would kill me. With pain in my eyes I looked at them, I wanted to dry sob, but I just waited like a normal girl, and listened to the conversation numbly. The whole time I was looking at Edward, and he was looking at me.

"So, you want Bella to go back to Forks with you," Caius said, leading this from going down some path that couldn't be good.

"Yes, that's correct," Carlisle releasing Esme's hand.

"She has responsibilities here Carlisle. She can come and live with you if she chooses to in a moth," Aro told him. "This is not up for discussion."

"She belongs with us," I heard Edward roar. "She doesn't belong here. She still has a father, who is living that cares about her. Without her he will never be at peace, everyone has been changed without her; her parents, her stepfather, her friends, all of us, some of those dogs of mortals; everyone that knew her as a human wants her back." He seemed mad at this, and I remembered all of them, I knew how much this was hurting everyone, but how could I fix it?

"She has promised to stay here one month of the year, so that she wouldn't have to completely leave this family, but she obviously wants to go with you," I heard Aro say. I realized that he was holding my hand, and I quickly pulled it away so that he couldn't figure out what else I was thinking, like hitting him over the head for all of this.

"Why can't that be in like a month or two," I asked, "I don't want to be without Edward, please Aro." Okay, so I was begging, but there wasn't much of another choice. I was on my knees next to Aro begging, and there was only one answer that I could hope for.

"Why doesn't Edward stay here," Marcus suggested. "He would have to be a partial member of the Volturi though."

"No," I said in only a whisper, "No, Edward! Please, I know what you think of the Volturi, don't. I couldn't ask you to do that!" I was now in front of Edward, his hands in mine begging him not to. He hated the Volturi, and my stupid mistake must have made them him hate them even more. "Please, I broke a promise that I made to you, not to go into the woods alone. I made that promise when we first met, and I broke it, I have to fix this, but please don't."

"Bella," Edward said as he pulled me close to him, "I've always let you have your way, but," he took a staggered breath. "I've lived without you for twenty years, the hardest of my life, and I won't be without you for another month, that will kill me." He kissed my forehead, pulling me even closer, and just held me there. I didn't want to let him go, I was dry sobbing into his shirt. I didn't want him to sacrifice himself so that he could be with me, I wanted to be with him, but there was no way that I was going to let him do this.

"No," I murmured like a little girl, I didn't want to let him go.

"Aro you," He didn't have time to finish his sentence, I placed my lips over his, stunning him for only a moment. The moment that I needed to let him get what he really wanted.

"No Aro," I said for him, "Edward won't do it. We can find another way to be together for a month rather than him staying here. We can find a way." I looked up at him, pain and despair in his eyes. I was sure that mine were the same, but I wouldn't let him do it. I just couldn't watch him do that.

"I think that you all need a few moments alone. There is a small room unlocked down the hall, Bella, you know the one, you can talk there," Caius told me.

I lead the Cullen family out and to the room, where I was hugged tightly by Alice, who wouldn't let me go until Jasper pulled her off of me. Emmet hugged me next, and then Esme and Carlisle hugged me as if I were their daughter, Jasper only nodded at me, still seeming to regret the fact that he had almost attacked me on my birthday, while Rosalie shook my hand. I remembered the Cullen family always telling me that I was like family to them, and I easily believed them due to the fact that I thought of them as my family. Edward brought me back into his embrace, whispering to me that I shouldn't have said no for him, but he was somewhat thankful that I did.


	12. Chapter 12

"Yes! You remember everything," Alice said jumping up and down with my hands in hers. "Now we don't have to pretend not to know you!" You didn't have to be Jasper to know that she was extremely happy about this.

I was happy too, I remembered Edward again, I could remember most of my human life, and the hole that made me feel like I was missing something was gone. Edward took me back into his arms, and I buried my head into his chest, mumbling, "What am I going to do?"

"What do you mean," Edward whispered into my ear.

"I'm stuck here, and I don't want to be. I did promise Aro, and the Volturi still feel like family to me, but not as much as you feel like family to me, and I don't want to hurt them." This was the dilemma; I had become slightly attached to the Volturi and I didn't have a way to get out of it.

"I have an idea," Emmet said bubbly, "we run and never look back." I wasn't looking but I heard Rosalie hit him, which made me giggle softly. "What? We could."

"I can't do that," I said turning around still holding Edward's hand, "My friend, Rachel, I still think of her as a friend. I don't want to hurt her, but I don't want to stay here, I want to go back to Forks with you." How was I going to get out of this? We stayed there talking for a while before an idea was formed, and I wondered if there was a way out of everything.

When we reentered the throne room I was escorted by Alec to my spot by Aro, where I had to stay for a long while. Alec backed away so that he was by Rachel's side, but ready to move if needed. The Cullen family followed in after me, Carlisle and Esme entered first, then Edward, Emmet and Rosalie, and finally Alice and Jasper. My eyes flew to the floor at this point, almost wanting to run from Aro, but knowing that I couldn't.

"So what have you all decided," Marcus asked in his normally loud voice.

"We've considered many things," Carlisle told him. "We have considered the most ridiculous of ideas," I noticed that Emmet smiled at this and I giggled in my head, "and we have decided on this. We have decided that we will be back here in a month, to get Isabella and take her home. After one month you will not see her again for a year, where she will spend another month, and so on like this for as long as possible." Edward looked sadly at me, and I looked back the same way at him, as if to say goodbye.

"Will you keep this promise," Aro asked looking at all of us.

Edward looked to Aro, "yes, we will. We won't take Bella from you for another month."

"Very well then," Caius said still a tad bit skeptical, "you all have three hours until your plane leaves, and one hour to spend here until you will be escorted to the air port." With that the Cullen family was escorted out, but I had to stand there and listen to the after math.

"I have $50 that Edward will be back here in a week," Alec said.

"I have $40 that he'll be here in three days," another said. People started placing bets, and you could tell that Caius, Marcus, and Aro were displeased with this, but let them be. I let a small giggle escape my lips, the only one to turn and look at me was Caius, who would most likely talk to me later, but I decided to not worry about it. I enjoyed that everyone was having a good time with this, and excused myself to go and say goodbye to my true family. I found them all waiting in a hall not too far from the throne room, and I joined them happily.

"We have a small problem," Rosalie said after I was greeted, "Charlie. Once you had left we had to crash his car again after knocking him out, so that he would think that he imagined you. If he sees you again he'll figure something out, and then he will be killed by your _other_ family."

"What about my mom? Couldn't he go and live with her," it was worth a shoot.

I noticed Alice's eyes go as if she were having a vision, and when she came back into focus she jumped up and down, "if we tell her that Charlie thinks that he saw Bella, than she'll take him."

"That solves that problem," Emmet said happily. "Yet, what are we going to do with Edward for a month with Bella here? He will be going crazy!" I felt Edward give him a hard glare, but Emmet brushed it off like nothing happened.

"I have an idea about that," Edward said taking me into his embrace, kissing my hair. I looked up at him, I wondered a question, but I just didn't know how to ask it.

"Either way, we are happy to have you back," Esme told me happily.

"Bella," Alice started to wine, "can you show me your clothes? I want to know wither or not we need to plan a shopping trip."

"Won't you take me on a shopping trip any way," I asked as she started to pull me away. We spent around two hours going through my cloths, and even then she wanted to know more about what I had been up to for the last twenty years. I didn't want to say anything, I had been put through school when I was a newborn, never let out of this house, and told that the Cullen families were strange and undependable people. "Just the normal stuff, school, training, and what not," yet, this idea didn't really appeal to her. She still let it go and went off to do who knew what. Edward was standing outside the door as I watched Alice skip down the hall, and he warped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head again. We went into my room, and he took the photo album back out and we talked about the stories that were behind the pictures.

When it was time for the Cullen family to leave at sunset I accompanied them to the air port, saying my goodbyes almost tearful if I could cry, each one saying that I would be back with them in Forks before I knew it. Edward took me back into his arms again right before he boarded the plane and whispered to me, "I hid something in your room, when you find it use it right away." I could only nod, telling him that I loved him more than anything in the world, and he told me the same. I watched as their plane took off, and I could tell that there was something missing without Edward, like that hole in my heart that was there for twenty years was filled, but then it was empty again as I watched a plane take Edward away, _my_ Edward. As I turned I found that Jane was behind me, which surprised me due to the fact that she had been assigned to a mission a month ago in Brazil, and hadn't been heard from since; I hadn't been told that she was returning today.

"Jane, you're back," I almost hugged her, but instead took her hands in mine out of joy. She was wearing black jeans and a black shirt, I rarely saw her in jeans, and she preferred dresses. "What happened that you took so long in Brazil?"

"I found that the newborns were more numerous than we thought and it took longer, nothing too big. What happened here? I heard a rumor that you were sent on a mission." She seemed normal, like herself. Only being a friend to those she felt like being friends to, and to those she didn't like she was their enemy.

I laughed and took her hand, pulling her toward the limo that would take us back to the mansion, where we parted ways, promising to catch up later. I went to my room and changed outfits, so that I was wearing more comfortable clothing, as I started to walk around the courtyard in the dark. It was raining, so I had to bring an umbrella, but it was nice to be outside. I sitting on a bench as I heard someone sit down next to me, I didn't need to know who it was.

"What can I do for you Aro," I asked not looking at him.

"Nothing," he said looking at me, "I just wanted to sit down by my daughter, and tell her how I was sorry." Looking at him I found that he had an umbrella too, and that he seemed to know something I didn't again. His hand reached for mine, so that he could read my mind, and when he knew everything he pulled me into a hug, just like a true father would. "I know how you feel about them, and I know that you hate me for my conditions, but they don't want to not have you with them, and I don't want you o not be here. I think that everyone you meet wants you to e with them, and I can't do anything about it. Isabella, I do love you as a daughter, and Carlisle is my best friend, we love you the same way. Neither of us wants to give you up."

I took a moment to sink this in, "no matter what happens, no matter where I go, you will always be the one to change me, as long as I'm a vampire, you will be my vampire father. Nothing can change that." I smiled, Aro could be harsh, but he could act almost identically to Carlisle when he wanted to.

"I think that we should get inside. The rain is picking up." Looking away from him I realized that if it wasn't for our umbrellas overlapping I couldn't see him. We both got up and I followed him back inside, I found that all of the Volturi had an hour break before we all had to be back in the throne room for who knew what.

I went back to my room and opened my blinds, so that I could see outside while I started to look around my room, remembering what Edward had said about hiding something in my room. I started to look around my room, wondering what he could have hidden, and where. I went over to my desk, a new folder had been placed there, was I being sent on a mission somewhere? Flipping through it I found that there were some vampires who had lived in the same area for twenty years, and they I _had _to leave, they had a week. They lived in Alaska, a small town on an island off the cost, where the sun rarely shone. I continued to read more about the plans for this family, they had been planning to move in a short while to a place in Greenland, so that they could stay there longer the further north they went. As I started to look through my room for the unknot object that Edward had put here I started to search my desk more. I quickly found a small silver phone hidden in a drawer that I used to keep some art supplies for when I rarely needed them, and looking at the contact list I found that everyone of the Cullen's had their number in the phone. I would have used it as soon as I saw Edward's name, but the bell rang and I walked to the throne room replacing the phone back in the desk.

I was one of the big mob that was entering the throne room at the same time, and I dashed to the opposite side to stand by Aro's chair, luckily he or any of his brother arrived yet, so I wouldn't get any strange form the rest of the room. It was around three minutes later when Marcus entered, everyone in the room bowed to him respectfully and he entered. Then moments later Caius and Aro entered, debating something that they most likely came up while they were walking here, and everyone bowed again. They weren't the last to come, there were around a dozen people after them, who rushed in taking their places quickly. I noticed Jane standing at the bottom of the few stairs that separated the three thrones from the rest of the room, looking at the three waiting for something to happen. As soon as everyone in the mansion was there we started, well, whatever this was.

"So," Caius started, "what's the announcement that you wanted to say Aro? You wouldn't tell Marcus or me, so what is it?"

Everyone turned to Aro, who seemed more excited than I had ever seen before. "Well, you all know that we host a ball twice a year; and I think that we should hold one in two weeks. It's been a while, so why not?"

Everyone looked at one another, it had been a long while since we hosted a ball, so we voted, and decided that the Volturi would hold a ball in two weeks time. I watched everyone's faces light up, we all loved balls, we always had the fun times at them. After that it was Jane's turn to speak of her finished assignment, than we started to talk about upcoming assignments, it was told that I had papers on my desk for an assignment that I would complete and return before the ball. I nodded, after this I would have to go and beguine my assignment so that I would be back soon. I didn't really listen to the rest of the meeting, but when it was done I walked at human pace to my room, only to find Rachel and Jane standing there waiting for me.

"So," Jane started as we went into my room, "you never did tell me why you were at the air port when I came back." She had a sly smile on her face, she wanted to know badly.

"She didn't tell you," was all Rachel could say before I could answer. "She fell in love with Edward again and remembers her human life, and now there's this deal that she can stay with the Culen family, but if the Volturi need her for a mission or something she had to do it, and stay here with us for one month every human year."

"That's not the deal," I said confused.

"Well, now that's what Aro says, so you have to follow it."

"Okay, so now that you are caught up, can I go to packing?"

"No," Jane said, "I really don't want you going to live with the Cullen's; we've become friends."

"The first time I saw you Jane, you tried to hurt me. I have to admit that we have become good friends though. Don't worry though, no one can replace you guys!" With that they helped me pack.

_Okay! So please review!!!!!!!_


	13. Chapter 13

As I got off the plane I felt like someone was watching me, and looking around I found that almost everyone was staring at me as I got off the plane, why is that? I went and got my bags, still everyone looking at me; it almost scared me when it had continued for ten more minutes. Looking around again I found that no one was around me that would draw attention, so I just continued on my way like nothing was going on. When I went to rent a car no one could help me, they all just stared at me not saying a single word. When I finally got someone to answer me I found that it wasn't anyone around me that was drawing attention, it was me.

When I was finally in a car and driving to the dock I felt the small silver phone in my pocket, I desperately wanted to call the Cullen family, tell them what was going on, but I felt like something was still watching me, and watching me to see if I was going to do something that I wasn't suppose to do. I looked back in the rear view mirror, to see a black car with tinted windows so that no one could see what, or who was inside. When I reached the dock I still had the phone in my pocket, and grabbing my duffle bag I parked the car and went to rent a boat for the next week. It was expensive, but I had enough money to get through, and I was out on the water on a cloudy morning, my first in Alaska. The boat was fast, and I luckily was able to find the island easily without thinking too hard; there was a large dock with a few teenagers playing on it. There was one girl and two boys, the girl had blond hair with brown highlights, and both of the boys had brown hair that was cut short, but one was slightly taller than the other; all of them having the same eye-color of the Cullen family.

I hesitated for a moment on whether or not to ask if I could dock, but decided to go against my better judgment and just give them the bad news. "Hey," I said pulling up close to the dock, but not so close that I would get stuck, "can I dock here?"

"Yeah," the largest boy said, "you're Isabella from the Volturi, right?"

"How the world did you know that? I haven't even introduced myself yet."

"Oh," the girl said. She seemed about the physical age of fifteen, but acted much more mature. "When we took a family trip to Washington we passed through this town called Forks and we meet a few really nice vampires who called and said that you would be coming here." I watched as she and her shorter brother picked up their taller brother and threw him into the water over their pontoon boat that was parked. They waved me over and I came over and they helped me dock the boat than helped their sibling out of the water and lead me to the house. The house was quite large, it reminded me of a large beach house in Florida, but instead this was Alaska, and where it was cloudy or raining everyday of the year. As I walked onto the wraparound porch I felt something watching me, and looking around I did notice a shadow move in the trees, but right now I needed to deal with this; I would have time while I'm not watching and helping this family to go and find the person who was watching me.

"Well, you must be Isabella," I heard a voice say as I was looking off into space.

"Um, yeah," I looked forward to see a middle aged man holding out his hand for me to shake, I shook his hand and he led me inside. "I'm here to inform you that the Volturi request that you move away for at least 50 years from this island, so that you don't expose vampires to the residents here. You can stay longer in this area due to the fact that people will only come up here on nice weekends, but now you need to move. You have one week, and I'm here to help with whatever you need help with."

"Well, we were expecting this, so we can be packed and moved by the end of this week," the man said looking at me. I could tell that he didn't want to leave, but he knew that he had to. He showed me a place where I could put my bag, and said that I could stay at their house for the time being, but I shook my head no and said that I could just stay in my boat for the week, I would just need to use a shower every morning. Luckily he nodded and said that it was fine if that was all that I wanted.

"By the way, I'm Ragon. My wife's name is Anna, she's currently in at one of her book signings, but she'll be back around two. Mary is our daughter, our taller son is Chris, and the shorter one is Patrick. I think that once Chris dries off the three will be going hunting if you wish to join them. They were the ones to jump onto the Cullen family's idea of eating animals instead of humans; they say that they just didn't feel right killing humans. Well, you're welcomed here during your stay and don't be afraid to ask if you need anything."

"Thank you." With that I walked away, and put my bag once again in the boat, but then looked into the forest I could tell that there was definitely something out there watching me. I walked over to the edge of the forest and started to search for this person.

After around and hour of running and chasing I finally was able to pounce on my stalker, only to be able to find that it was Alec. He was wearing his black cloak with the hood down, and he was luckily just wearing jeans and a t-shirt that Rachel had bought for him online; she was able to find a site that could put any phrase or whatever you wanted on a shirt, and she happened to pick a saying that fit him quiet well. On a black t-shirt and in white glittering letters it said _sparkle boy_ in small letters across the chest. "What the world are you doing Alec?"

When I got off of him he inhaled deeply, I had obviously knocked the breath out of him. "Caius decided that I would be the one to watch you and see if you've changed from a month ago no knowing your human life; and to make sure that you wouldn't run away."

"You all really need to give me more credit; I wasn't ever going to run away. You all would have found me anyway." This was true; the Volturi had a lot of people in their ranks, so one of them eventually would have found me and brought me to be executed. I got off of him and told him that he didn't need to watch me. I had been a member of the Volturi for twenty years, and I had seen three members of the Volturi been killed for disobedience, and I wasn't planning on being the next victim. "I've chosen _not_ to become the next victim, but if you want to that's up to you."

"Can you get off me? I really don't want to hurt you to be able to get up."

I rolled off of him, so that I was looking up to the trees' leaves, as I heard Alec get up next to me, I got up quickly after him and started to run back to the house. Alec jumped into the boat as I hear a door slam closed. I turned to see that the girl from earlier was walking towards us, _what was her name? Oh yeah! Mary._ She was wearing jeans and an old t-shirt, it had a few stains along the collar, but since it had red spots all over it, it looked normal. She asked if we wanted to go hunting, her eyes were turning a coal black as she came over to us, and I told her that neither of us regularly drank animals and she dismissed herself into the woods. This will be an interesting week.

* * *

I think that I had been there three days before Alec got a call to go back to the mansion, and he was convinced that I wouldn't go anywhere, so ******************************8

elf into teh e turning a coal black as she came over to us, and I told her that neither of us wI gave him a lift to the main land and then got back to see that the family was already packed and ready to go. I nodded as I helped them get all of their stuff onto the two boats, we had to put some things into my boat, and when we got to the shore we were at a different dock than the one that I was at earlier. I started to wonder how the world we would get to Greenland, but I dismissed the thought as we were all loaded into cars, unfortunately I had to go and make sure that they moved into their new house, and check up on them in a month without them knowing to make sure that they stayed there.

They brought me to the car that I rented, and we started our extremely long drive. I knew that the Volturi had a jet that would transport the family and all of their stuff to Greenland, I knew the guy who drove it. His name was Tyler, he had long hair that stopped around where his nose was, he was a good friend of mine that was changed around the same time I was, and the only difference was that he looked around two years older than me. It was after around an hour of driving that I decided to call Edward, I had started to forget about him, and I didn't realize how much I missed him as I found his number on the phone.

"Bella," he seemed to almost scream when he picked up the phone, I don't think that the phone had even finished the first ring yet. It was fantastic to hear his voice again.

"Edward," I breathed, "I'm sorry that I could call earlier, Caius had sent Alec to watch over me, so I couldn't call. I've missed you so much though that I'm surprised that I didn't die wanting to call you."

"What took you so long to find the phone? It's felt like a year since I've seen you."

"I found it almost immediately after you left, but I had to get out of everyone's hearing range to call you. It's felt like a century since I've seen you. This month is going to be so hard." I think that we talked for two hours, he apparently needed to go hunting and had to stop talking, but told me to call as soon as I could, as long as I popped up on the caller ID he would pick up. When I hadn't been off the phone for a few minutes my other phone rang, it was Rachel, and Jane was most likely because when I picked up I heard two voices screaming at me.

"Only one of you can talk at a time," I yelled into the phone so that they could hear.

"Isabella," they both screamed, "Aro's going to pick out you dress!"

"What!" I almost drove off the road; how the world could Aro choose a dress for me? "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Rachel almost screamed. There was a knock at the door and then I heard Aro yelling at them, they both said that they wouldn't answer the door then there was a crack and the two screamed. "Save us Isabella!"

"Can he kill us for this," I heard Jane ask. "I don't think that it's a good thing to kill someone over."

I heard a lot of commotion before I yelled into the phone, "what the heck is going on there?" I heard a scream, it was frightened, but then there were a few giggles and I knew that Aro wouldn't kill my friends over a dress.

"You two weren't to know, it was a surprise for Isabella. Now get off that phone," Aro was angry, but he had to kind of a heart to kill my friends. The phone call ended and I just rolled my eyes wondering if this would end horribly; Aro never actually had a good taste in clothing, so this could end badly.

_please review!!!!! I know that there will be a ball/dance in the next few chapters, but what should happen after that? So I need ideas, so please review!_


	14. Chapter 14

When we arrived in Yellowknife Canada, after a _long_ time of driving, at around 10 pm. Tyler was there waiting, ready for directions. I was the first out of the car and ran to give Tyler a hug; we were like brother and sister. We were off and flying in around a half hour and we were on our way to Greenland when I felt the phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Isabella," I heard Aro's cheerful voice almost yell into the phone. "That goodness you answered. How is your mission going?"

"It's going very well. Hey, what was that thing that Rachel and Jane called me about?"

"It was nothing, just a surprise for you when you get back."

"Please tell me, I hate surprises."

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad." I heard a knock in the back ground; most likely from someone at a door, "I have to go talk to you later."

I hate surprises, but I wasn't going to go and argue with Aro so I let it go. Mary was looking at me, more like staring; she was sitting alone so I went over to the seat next to her and asked why she was staring at me.

"I don't get it," were the first words out of her mouth. "You could have _so_ much more if you weren't with the Volturi. So why do you want to be with them? You love someone even more; his name is Edward isn't he?"

"How the world do you know that," I asked. I had only spent about twenty hours with the girl in the last week, and I didn't tell her at all about my past. "I never told you about any of that."

"That's my ability. I can sense relationships, and within only knowing someone an hour I can tell who they are seeing and when that relationship will end. Your relationship with him, well, I don't see the end of it." She smiled at this, I had then realized that she loved her power, to be able to tell people if they will be happy or not with the one they love.

"What about when we die. We'll end out relationship there, won't we?"

"No, I don't know how, but you won't end there, but I don't know how."

Why does she remind me of Alice? The little physic knew almost everything, but wouldn't tell anyone in the world. Wonderful. Another strange little pixie. She giggled, then picked up a book from a bag and started to read it, looking at the cover I saw that it was Romeo and Juliet. _How many times have you read that? _I looked more at her face, there was pure happiness in her face and her eyes, and only one question came to my mind and I had to walk back to my seat so that I wouldn't ask it. _So, do you know who your love is? Will you ever find your true happiness?_

As I still pondered on this I heard Tyler call my name, and joining him in the front of the plane as a copilot we started to catch up, and I confirmed the rumors he had heard about me regaining my memory. Well, I guess that being in the Volturi is just like being in a small town, if one person knows something, everyone does.

"So," he said when I was finished, "are you going to live with the Cullen family or are you going to stay here with us?"

I looked at him, how was someone going to explain that? "Well, I guess that Aro decided that not me. The latest version is that I do some Volturi work, while I live with the Cullen's; and I will live with everyone in Volturia for a month in the human year. I think that's the final plan, and everyone who was there made bets against Edward, so far he has $5,000 on him going and trying to get me to come with him before the month is over." Tyler and I shared a laugh about this, he bet against Edward to, but there was also a question in my mind if I was going to be heading for him before the week was over, I felt like I couldn't live without him I missed him so much.

* * *

I think that we landed about five hours after that, and we were on the road again. I was put in the car with the tallest boy this time, Chris, and we just started to talk about the latest movies that were out, I wanted to be caught up the best I could. Going to a movie was at the top of my list once I moved in with the Cullen family. I was there about two more days before I was heading off to the mansion.

Within a day I was walking into the throne room in front of everyone, in my _not_ so formal wear. (I was in torn jeans and thin white long-sleeved shirt that had been splattered with paint one night when Alec and Rachel ambushed me when they were just friends). Yet I smiled carrying my duffle bag in my hand, letting everyone know that even though the last month had been strange, I was just fine with everything.

"Welcome back Isabella," Aro greeted me simply as I entered the room. "I assume that since you are back so quickly your mission went well."

"Yes, it went very well. The paperwork will be in your office by the end of tomorrow for your review. Unless you wish that it would go to someone else?"

"Yes, I will be expecting to see that."

"Why don't you give Isabella some time to rest before she gets caught up in everything with the ball? She still needs to unpack, as you can see," Caius offered.

Marcus nodded in agreement, all of them having something to hide, and knowing the three brothers, it was the same thing. Jane, Rachel, and I were all excused and we all ran out the door that I had come in at vampire speed and headed for my room. They started to talk at impossible speeds at the same time, and I couldn't understand the, at all. I fell over laughing, and they soon followed. The ball was in two days; and I didn't have a dress, but Aro was sure to have covered that one for me. It was then that we heard a knock at the door and between giggles I said that whoever it was could come in. When Alec came in he just stared at us as I told him what happened between giggles, He just nodded, before telling me that Aro wanted to see me and that Rachel and Jane could come if they really wanted to. So with that we all got up and ran at human speed to Aro's office. We were luckily calmed down by the time we got there.

"Hey Aro," I said once he let me in. "Alec said that you wanted to see me?" I could hear Rachel and Jane follow in after me, both looking at Aro who was looking at something with his back faced to us.

"Ah," Aro said looking over his shoulder, "yes I did." He put a cover on a box and turned to me.

"So, what's up?" That was all I could ask, since he was fiddling with something on his desk.

"How is your unpacking going? You seem to be quite calm; I just wanted to make sure that you were okay with the ball in two days." Wow. He really got a dress for me.

"Please _don't_ say that you got me a dress." He didn't answer, "Why the world did you buy me a dress?" Was this good or bad, the last clothing item that he bought for me was a shirt, that was an extremely dark purple that it almost looked black, and the fabric basically sparkled as if it were another layer of my skin. The fabric was so heavy that when I had Rachel try to get rid of it she put it in a pond in the middle of a park, and it _sunk_ to the bottom of the pond. Yeah, he's not the best shopper.

"I want to see it," both of my friends cried in unison. They ran up to Aro and started to beg to see it. He said that we all could see it, but I had to be the one to take it out. I reluctantly walked up to the desk and he gave me the _extremely_ large box. I put the box back on the desk, and opened it, and pulled out this navy blue dress. I held it up to me; it was a strapless ball gown with a ton of beautiful beading at the top with white beads. About a third down the skirt a new piece of fabric started, that was like an over skirt to the rest of it, and the trim of the over skirt like fabric was the same white beading as the top of the dress. Surprisingly it was light, even though it seemed really heavy with the beading. I looked at my friends, their mouths were wide open and I'm sure that my face was the same.

"Aro," I started when I found my voice, "this is … beautiful. How the world did you pick this out?" _How did he pick this out? The last thing he picked out for me is at the bottom of that pond in the park._

"Let's just say that I found a survey online and this was the best dress that people picked. I thought that it fit you. So I decided that I would by your dress."

I looked at him dumbfounded, what the world was I going to answer? "I don't know what to say. This is a beautiful dress, and I don't know what to say."

Why don't you just go try it on and show your friends and start on that paperwork for me?"

I nodded, and started to put the dress back in the box. I could feel Aro watching me, and looking at him I saw a huge smile on his face. He was just like a normal father, wanting to be involved in the daughter's life and always finding a way to do that. Once we were done we ran at vampire speed to my room, where I put on the dress and found that it fit perfectly. Wow; Aro did a good job this time.

_Please Review! I spent like five days trying to write this; and well, I wasn't too happy that it took me that long. Oh well, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	15. Chapter 15

Until the ball there wasn't anything new that happened, I was able to run into the woods for a few hours to call Edward, but there wasn't anything else. So right now, I'm waiting outside Jane's room so that I can see her dress. The ball is in 3 hours, and my two friends are insisting that we start getting ready.

"Jane," I said hitting my head softly against the wall, "I'm board, can we just go? I know what Rachel said, but neither of us _have_ to get ready yet."

Jane opened the door and stuck her head out, you could easily see that she was in her dress, but why didn't she come out? "You remember what Rachel did last time when we didn't get ready early. I really don't want to wreck this. I think that we are the reason that there hasn't been a ball lately, so let's try to cooperate this time."

_Flashback_

_ "Rachel we don't have to get ready yet," I said sitting on my bed reading some dumb magazine that I had bought. It was prom season two years ago, and we had 5 hours before anyone was to be here for the ball. _

_ "No, we have to get ready __**now**__! I don't want to be embarrassed by how you look," Rachel said being difficulty again. She was already dressed and all she had left to do was her hair, which still looked perfect hanging loosely over her shoulders. "Come on Isabella," she started to pull me up so that she could dress me, but I stayed were I was. _

_ In short somehow we were able to destroy the whole ballroom before any of the guests showed up and we had to cancel the ball. We also got a three hour long lecture about this from Marcus, who most likely thought that it was torture for him more than us. _

_End Flashback_

Shaking my head I was giggling to myself, "that was fun. Why did Aro get mad at us again?"

"We needed to completely repair the throne room; it took two months, even with most of us working on it at night!" She was almost on the floor laughing as well, when Rachel came out of her room.

"Come on Isabella," she pouted, "it's your turn. We need to go to the other side of a mansion so you can get ready!"

She pulled me to my room and started to make me change. Okay, so she was taking off my cloths and made Jane put the dress over my head, and I was almost instantaneously changed into the dress. They somehow were also able to put me in high heels that were silver, which I had never seen in my life. Before I realized it Rachel was doing my hair up in a pony tail, and was curling my hair into loose curls that cascaded down my shoulders as if it were just hanging loose. Jane was looking over my bookshelf before she sat down on my chair and started to watch as Rachel finished my hair up. She then called Jane over as she dug something out of a small red bag that was with her, and pulled out some white nail polish and told Jane to do her best with giving my French tips. Within ten minutes Jane was done with that, mostly because she was being careful not to get the polish on anything, as Rachel did my makeup. When I looked in the mirror next I found that I was wearing light makeup, and eye shadow that was mixed with sparkles. I looked back over at my friends who were now standing back letting me look in the mirror; they both looked perfect as well.

Rachel's dress was a bright pink strapless dress that went to her ankles and went up in the front. Her hair was just in loose curls, and she had the same makeup as me on, but instead of the blue sparkles that she put on me she had pink ones. Her shoes were pink ballet flats, and noticing those I also noticed the pink anklet that was around her right ankle. Her nails were painted a light pink that was almost white, but still noticeably pink. She also wore a silver necklace with the Volturi crest on it, with matching silver earrings.

Jane, on the other hand, was wearing a simple strapless black dress, black ballet flats, her hair up in a perfect bun, and a necklace with the Volturi crest on it. As normal her makeup was so light it seemed like she didn't even wear any. To my surprise I found that Rachel hadn't made her wear sparkles on her eyes. She was just the normal Jane that always wore black. All of her nails were painted black, even though you couldn't see her toe nails.

I think that it was about a half hour after that when there was a knock at my door, I was defending myself against Rachel who was armed with even more makeup with one of my books so that I wouldn't get anymore makeup than I already had put on. I went over to the door with the book in my hand, I could smell Alec on the other side of the door, and I was right.

"Your father, and your uncles, is waiting for you in the court yard. They said something about a surprise for you." He walked off and I turned to see Jane and Rachel right behind me ready to go. "They aren't allowed to go with you Isabella." He was down the hall, but made his way back and took Rachel's hand in his and led her down the hall. Jane just waved and ran off to who knew where. So with that said and done, I headed to the court yard. I was walking at a normal human pace to the court yard, I hated surprises and the dress was enough of a surprise for today. I was easily stopped by Aro as I entered the court yard, he questioned about how the dress fit and if I liked it enough.

"No worries Aro," I said, "the dress fits perfectly and I'm still surprised about how you were able to pick this out."

"Wonderful. Onto your next surprise; I've invited some guests that you will enjoy. Actually Jane and Rachel suggested this when you were gone. We were talking about the pros and cons of this idea, but then the dress was delivered; that's how they found out about the dress. By the way, have you ever played on the internet thing? It's very interesting."

"Aro, I have played on the internet before. Was that your first time playing around on it?"

"That is beside the point." I heard some giggles from the court yard, and I tried to see around Aro, but he just moved. "Close your eyes or it won't be much of a surprise when we get over there."

I closed my eyes as he said, and I still felt Aro put his hand over my eyes and lead me with one of his hands. I heard several things once we stopped; I heard the water fountain, Aro hushing someone, someone laughing, and another growling? Why is there someone growling? Aro was still covering my eyes when he said surprise and he wouldn't take his hand off once he said surprise.

"Aro," I said, "we have a problem with this."

"What," he asked, "I thought that you would love this surprise!"

"Well, maybe I would if I could see the surprise."

"Let's try something," I heard a hyper voice say, "Who do you think is talking?"

"Alice?" Was Alice really here?

"Good evening Isabella." There was a giggle after that, and the only one that was ever that polite outside of the Volturi was Carlisle and the giggle must have been Esme.

"Carlisle? Esme?" I heard two pairs of footsteps come up right next to me, there was a huff from someone, that must be Rosalie, and the two sneaking up on me would be, "Rosalie? Jasper and Emmet, please stop trying to sneak up on me, it won't work." I heard two disappointed sighs from behind and in front of me, but the two walked away and another walked close to me, I felt another hand atop of Aro's and then Aro's hand was removed, but there was a low growl before Aro moved his hand. Edward? He turned me around to face him with one hand and tilted my head up so that I would look up to his face, and when he took his hand off my eyes I was looking to the face of my angel. "Edward!"

"I told you that I had a surprise for you," Aro called almost next to me; "Rachel and Jane thought that it would be the perfect surprise for you."

_They all know me too well._ How many surprises were there going to be today? The dress, the Cullen family coming, what else could happen? Alice and Rosalie started to compliment me on the dress, and they ran their fingers over the beading on the skirt asking who picked it out and everything else from makeup to the shoes, while Edward just kept his arms around my waist pulling me closer and closer, watching Aro so closely that I knew what he was thinking without having to read minds. He was thinking that Aro would hurt me again, but Aro and I we were like father and daughter, we were just like Charlie and I, almost as if we were really father and daughter. All of us stood there in the court yard talking until Rachel and Jane found us, and opening a window yelled that it was time to start the party, and that was when I noticed what everyone was wearing.

First I noticed Alice, she was wearing stilettos that were almost a peach color; her dress was full of bright colors that were peach and coral, the skirt was puffed out, but not so much that it was a ball gown. Her hair was its normal style; she was wearing a gold necklace that was simple with matching earrings that hung off her ears a little but were still so simple.

Next was Rosalie, her dress hugged tight to her, it was a V-neck with mostly dark red trim with waves of that same red going through a darker cream white color. She wore gold jewelry too, but her jewelry was more flashy and noticeable with dark rubies embedded into pieces of the gold, with her high heels were the same cream color.

Next was Esme, her dress was a strapless gown that puffed out a little bit; it was pale blue with some white beading on the top. It was pretty and suited her well; her pale blue shoes were low heels that had beading on the straps. Her hair wasn't like Rosalie's and Alice's, which was just down around their shoulders, Esme's was up in a bun with some pearls decorating her hair, which complemented her thin pearl necklace and small peal earrings.

"Come on Isabella," I heard Rachel cry. "We need to regroup for the Volturi Guard entrance! WE all need to get organized!"

_The pictures of the dresses are on my profile, so if you would like to see them they are there! Please Review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!!!!!!_


End file.
